Priceless Love
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Ted DiBiase and some of the WWE superstars agreed to a bachleor auction for the make-a-wish foundation.There he mets a girl who works at the foundation.When she wins the date with him, will he realize she is the one or will things come between them.Ted/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This story was requested by RKOSgirl92. I hope you and everyone likes it. **

**Jenna McKinley walked into work one morning not sure what the day would bring. She was planning a charity bachelor auction for the Make-A-Wish Foundation. She worked in the fundraising department. She already had some guys from the NBA, MLB, and WWE signed up to participate in the auction.**

"**Jenna." Cheyanne Peterson said to her.**

"**Yes, Cheyanne." Jenna asked her assistant.**

"**You got a call from a Ted DiBiase about the auction." Cheyanne said to her.**

"**Did he say what he wanted?" Jenna asked.**

"**I think he wants to talk about what to expect." She said to her.**

"**Okay. I will return the call." Jenna said going into her office. She had dealt with the WWE plenty of times but never Ted DiBiase. She mainly always handled John Cena. She picked up her office phone and dialed the number provide.**

"**Hello." He said answering the phone.**

"**Yes, is this Ted DiBiase?" She asked him.**

"**Yes." He replied. "Who is this?" **

**"Sorry. I'm Jenna McKinley. You called me about the bachelor auction." She said into the phone.**

"**Yes. I wanted some information before I agree."**

"**Oh, I thought everyone had already agreed. I'm sorry. What did you want to know?"**

"**What I have to do?"**

"**Just show up in a tux. The emcee will announce you and say some things about you. Which, I need you to provide and then the biding will began. The winning bid gets a date with you."**

"**Okay. I just wanted to know the details."**

"**I hope you will agree. The WWE superstars are always a big deal. Plus it can't be too bad having tons of women biding for the chance to go out with you."**

"**I agree. To the auction, that is."**

"**Great. I hope to see you then. Thank you, Mr. DiBiase."**

"**Ted. Mr. DiBiase sounds like my dad." He said with a laugh.**

"**Right. Ted, then." She said with a laugh back. "I have to go. See you soon."**

"**You too, Jenna." He said hanging up.**

**After hanging up with him, she went online and looked him up. She needed some information for the auction. Once she saw his picture, she knew women were going to pay anything to have a date with him. She looked up the other celebrities as well. She wrote down the information and started to plan the auction some more. Not everyone was wanting the auction but Jenna had convinced them that it was a great way to make some money for the children. Like she explained to her boss, women will pay a lot of money for a date with a single celebrity.**

"**Jenna, did you get the final list of WWE celebrities for the auction?" Kara Hall, Jenna's boss, asked her. Kara had been Jenna's boss for the last two years.**

"**Yes. We have Randy Orton, John Cena, Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, Mike Mizanin, Matt Hardy, John Morrison, and Dave Batista." Jenna replied reading the list.**

"**Are you going to bid on one?" Kara asked her.**

"**I don't know, maybe." Jenna replied.**

"**Come on, you can bid on Cena." Kara replied with a smile. Most of the ladies in the office liked John Cena.**

"**Been there, done that." Jenna said. "It was fun but not meant to be."**

"**You have never told anyone what happen. Why?" Kara asked sitting down in the chair in Jenna's office.**

"**I don't think it is anyone business." Jenna replied. "Now, if I were to bid on someone, I might bid on Orton or DiBiase."**

"**I can see that." She said with a laugh. "Well, I have to go. See ya."**

"**Bye, Kara." Jenna said as she left. Why did everyone want to know about her and Cena? It was over and it was time to move on. **

**She looked over all the celebrities. They would raise a lot of money on them and that would help the kids. It would help pay for everything that the foundation does. Jenna knew that she would have to bid on someone. Kara had told them all they had to bid at least once rather they won or not. Ted seemed nice and that was probably who Jenna would bid on. Odds are that she would never win and someone would out bid her but at least she would have bid.**

"**Jenna, I have that information you requested." Cheyanne said coming into the office and bringing Jenna out of her thoughts.**

"**Thank you." Jenna replied taking it. "Oh, Cheyanne, can you get all the pictures of the bachelors and get them together?"**

"**Of course." Cheyanne said walking back out.**

"**Thanks." Jenna replied looking over the information for the event. **

**She had decided to have the auction at the Hilton in Tampa. The restaurant there was catering the food and the drinks and providing the wait staff. She had everything done now that everyone was confirmed for the auction. It was expected to bring in over a million dollars for the foundation. She had sent tons of invites to everyone who ever helped with the foundation. Besides the auction, they were also having a silent auction on different prizes and a talent show by the staff of the foundation.**

**Jenna had worked so hard on this event. It was the first one she had helped organize on her own and she wanted it to be a success.**

**Please Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

This was a request by RKOsgirl92. I hope you continue to enjoy this.

Thanks to ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, JenniferRayne, wwlilcraz101, RKOsgirl92, and Queenofyourworld for all the reviews!!

Thanks to everyone who alerted and favorited this story.

"So, did you agree to this bachelor auction?" Cody Rhodes asked his fellow legacy member.

"I did. It's to help raise money for kids." Ted DiBiase replied as they were sitting in catering. "And the person organizing it seems nice."

"You talked to someone?" Cody asked. "I talk to some assistant, Cheyanne was her name."

"I actually talked to the girl in charge of it." Ted replied as Randy Orton and John Morrison walked in.

"You guys talking about the auction?" John asked them.

"Yes. You sign up?" Cody asked him.

"I did. Cena talked me into it. He said the person in charge is nice and would make sure everything was cool and we don't end up with some psycho." He replied to him.

"Yeah. That would be the worst." Cody replied.

"Well, gentlemen, everyone ready for the auction in a few days?" Vince McMahon said walking up.

"We are. Was this your idea for us to be in it?" John asked.

"No, actually, Jenna, the person in charge of it, called me and asked for some superstars to be in it. She had talked to Cena and he thought you guys would be the best." He replied to them.

"Okay." Ted replied. He wondered why Cena would recommend them.

"Well, enjoy." Vince said before walking away.

"So, who wants to bet about who will get the most money?" John asked just as the other guys who were in the auction came and sat down.

"I will." John Cena said to him. "I will get the most money."

"Keep dreaming, Cena." Mike said. "I am because I'm the Miz and I'm awesome."

"You suck." Matt Hardy said to him. "We won't know until the auction, so why are you betting?"

"Because someone is going to get a high bid and I think we can make some money on it." Randy said to him.

"Well, I know for a fact that the staff of the foundation is required to bid." Cena said to them. "At least that is what Jenna said."

"So, is she bidding?" Cody asked.

"She is, on me." Cena replied.

"She told you that?" Randy asked.

"No, but it is obvious." He replied.

"Yeah, right." Randy said as they started eating. "We will see who brings in the most money."

"Yes, we will." Cena replied.

The auction was schedule to take place two days later. Jenna had everything done and she was excited. She hoped everything went fine because this was the first event she had planned alone.

"Jenna, everything is set with the food and drinks." Cheyanne said walking with Jenna in the ballroom of the hotel. They were checking on last minute details of the auction.

"Great." Jenna said signing off on things. "I want everything to go well on this."

"Jenna, don't worry. You have planned for everything." She replied. "So, who are you bidding on?"

"I was thinking about Orton or DiBiase. Probably DiBiase, he seemed nice when we talked." Jenna replied checking the stage where the bachelors would be.

"You aren't bidding on Cena?" Cheyanne asked.

"No." Jenna replied a little annoyed. No matter what was going on, someone was always talking to her about what happen with her and John Cena.

"I figured you would." Cheyanne replied.

"No, I'm not. Look, whatever happened with him and me, is no one's business." She said. "I just want to do this auction, okay?"

"Okay." Cheyanne replied sensing that Jenna didn't want to talk about it.

They continued to check over the ballroom and made sure everything was perfect. Once Jenna was satisfied with things, they headed back to the office. Jenna went into her office and shut the door. She wanted a little quiet to look over things. As she was, she started to wonder why everyone she worked with was so interesting in her private life, well mainly her relationship with John Cena. She knew every women in the office liked him and she figured they just wanted to know why her and not them. Why would he like a sweet brunette with ocean blue eyes who spent all her time working with children or volunteering? Jenna loved her job working with the children at the foundation. She also volunteered as a big sister to a little girl and she volunteered at the local abuse women and children's shelter. She hated when everyone kept asking about her and John Cena. She told them over and over again that it was none of their business.

"Jenna, if it is okay with you, I am going to head home." Cheyanne said to her once again bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, that's fine. I am headed home myself." Jenna said looking at the time. It was almost six o'clock.

She headed to her apartment and began cooking dinner. She was looking forward to a relaxing night. She knew that over the next few days or so, she would be busy with the auction. She had to make sure all the restaurants were ready for the dates. She also had to make sure she was dressed the way Kara wanted them too. Kara wanted all the ladies dressed like Hollywood movie stars. She looked at all the bachelors' photos that Cheyanne had put together. Ted DiBiase really was handsome and she made up her mind to bid on him. She had heard that Trice, a PR person, was going to bid on Randy and as Trice's best friend, she wasn't going to bid on him. Jennifer, another friend who worked in marketing, was going to bid on Matt Hardy and she knew that everyone else would be biding on John Cena.

"This auction is going to be fun." She said out loud to her cat as she put the photos together for the program. "Mimi, I have a feeling that women are going to be fighting over these guys." She said with a laugh. This auction was going to be fun and exciting, she could already tell.

Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, JenniferRayne,Mrs. Brittiany Orton, miles89, VolcomStoneBabe, Queenofyourworld, hardyrhodescenafan1, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, and Dejavu1978 for all the reviews!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!

This was a request from RKOsgirl92. I hope you continued to like this one.

A special thanks to RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, and Dejavu1978 for all you great ideas for this story.

The day before the auction, the guys all came to Tampa, whether they lived there or not. The ones who didn't live there were staying at the Hilton, where the auction was taking place. They all wondered what was going to happen at the auction and they wondered who would bid on them. Jenna was at the Hilton to finalize the arrangements for the auction.

"I want to make sure everything is perfect." She told Cheyanne as they walked the stage.

"It will be." Cheyanne replied to her.

"I hope so. I have worked so hard on this." She said.

"And it will be great." Cheyanne replied.

"Okay, you can head back to the office. I have some more things to take care of." Jenna said to her.

"Okay, see you later." Cheyanne said leaving.

After Cheyanne left, Jenna got her cell phone out and saw that he called her. She didn't even wonder what he wanted. She listened to the message and then called him back. He asked her to come up to the sixth floor and his room. She made her way to the sixth floor and his room, she knocked on the door.

"Hey, I was worried you weren't coming." He said as she came in.

"I just had some things to do about the auction." She said sitting down on the bed. "I didn't get your message until about fifteen minutes ago."

"So, everything good for the auction?" He asked her sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, everything seems good." She replied. Just as he lean into kiss her. "Do you wonder why we keep doing this?" She asked pulling away.

"No, we just do." He replied back.

"I mean what is going to happen when one of us meets someone we really like and want to be with them." She said getting up and walking to the window. "What then?"

"Have you met someone?" He asked knowing that can't happen. He couldn't let her be with someone else.

"No, I haven't met anyone. I was just asking because it is going to come up some time." She replied still looking out the window. She kept her back to him hoping that nothing would happen.

She felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She didn't want to give in to him. She had tried so hard not to so many times but she never could. She always gave in to him ever since that first night.

"Why are you questioning this?" He asked her.

"I just was wondering." She said to him.

"Jenna, this is what it is." He said before kissing her neck. "You know that. No one can make you feel like I do."

"I am not sure if this is a good thing." She said turning to face him. She knew he was right, no one had ever made her feel like he did and it scared her because she wondered if anyone else ever could. "Things are going to get complicated with everything."

"No, it won't. You and I both know you will bid on me tomorrow." He said before kissing her lips. "And you will win the date."

"What if someone out bids me?" She asked him. She knew that she wasn't going to bid on him. She had decided to bid on DiBiase.

"I don't think that will happen." He said to her. "You are mine and always will be. You have been since that first night."

He kissed her again and as always she gave in to him and they were soon in bed making love. She wondered what the hold was that he had over her. Because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't or wouldn't resist him.

Afterwards as they laid there, she wondered about things. How did this start with him? She thought back to last year's auction. She had outbid everyone for him and paid two thousand dollars for the date.

"Jenna, what's going on with you?" He asked her as they laid there. He could tell that she was thinking about something.

"I was just thinking about the auction. There is so much to do." She said to him. "It is going to be great, I hope. It is the first one I organized by myself."

"I am sure it will be fine." He said to her. "As long as you bid on me, which you will of course."

"You know there is no way to know if I will win." She said getting up and starting to get dressed. "Someone else could out bid me."

"I don't think so." He said getting up too. "We both know that you will bid on me." He said walking over to her. He put his hand on cheek and moved his face closer to hers. "Because you are mine and always will be."

"I have to go. I have a lot to do." She said pulling away. "I will see you later."

"Okay." He said stopping her at the door. "I will see at the auction." He said kissing her before she walked out.

She left the hotel and headed back to the office to double check some things on the auction. When she got there, she went to her office and looked over the notes for the auction. She also saw the stuff Cheyanne had left for her to look over. As she looked over them, her mind went back to what happen in the hotel room. Why did she give in to him so easily? She always went he called. She didn't know what hold he had over her and she wondered if she would ever break it.

"Jenna, are you okay?" Cheyanne asked her coming in.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Did you double check the music and the emcee?" Jenna asked her, getting her mind off what was going with him.

"Yes. Everything is good to go." She replied. "Did you get everything done that you needed?"

"Yes, I did." She replied to her.

"Good." Cheyanne said. "Well, I am leaving for today. See you at the auction."

"Okay." Jenna replied to her. "Enjoy your night."

"You too." Cheyanne said leaving.

Once she finished up, Jenna headed home. It had been an exhausting day with everything and tomorrow would be more so. She had to make sure the auction was perfect and had to dress the part. She also knew things would be weird when she didn't bid on him and instead she bid on DiBiase. She had worked it out in order for DiBiase to be one ahead of him, so she would bid on DiBiase first. She just hoped things would go smoothly and not have a big blowup or anything. But there was no telling what might happen at the auction.

Please Review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, JenniferRayne, miles89, VolcomStoneBabe, Queenofyourworld, hardyrhodescenafan1, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, and ladyangel1981 for the awesome reviews!

The auction was a little hard to write, but i hope you like it. If you don't, I'm sorry. Anyway, review whether you like it or not.

The next day Jenna went to the hotel to make sure everything was ready. She had made sure that she had enough time to get ready. Kara had told them to make sure they look perfect for the auction. Jenna had picked out a beautiful yet simple black dress. She never wore anything overdone. She had showed it to Kara and she liked it. After making sure everything was ready, Jenna left to get ready. Kara had told them to take a taxi to the hotel because limos would take them home after the dates.

"Jenna, everything looks beautiful." Trice said to her when she walked in.

"Thanks. I worked really hard on it." Jenna replied. "So, ready to bid on Mr. Orton?"

"So ready." Trice said quickly. "I am going out bid everyone for him. You aren't biding on him, are you?"

"No. I am bidding on someone else." Jenna said with a laugh to her.

"Oh, cool." Trice said as they walked to their table.

As they sat down with some other people from their department, they saw the guys walk in. They all looked so handsome in their tuxes.

"Wow, they look good." Jennifer said looking at them.

"They do, which means more money for the kids." Jenna replied.

"Totally." Trice replied. "I can't wait to win my date with Randy."

"I am so going to win the date with Matt." Jennifer said. "So, who are you biding on, Jenna?"

"I am bidding on DiBiase." Jenna replied.

"Really. I figured you would bid for Cena, like last year." Trice said to her.

"No, since I did bid on him last year, I figured I would bid on someone new." Jenna replied. No one knew the real nature of her relationship with him or what happen between them.

"That makes sense." Jennifer said just as the emcee was heading to the stage. It was almost time for the biding.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the charity bachelor auction to benefit the Make-A-Wish Foundation." Tyler Parker said. He was a local DJ and had agreed to emcee. "Now, let's start the bidding. First up, we have a WWE superstar. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome Mike "The Miz" Mizanin."

With that Mike walked down the runaway and of course strutted a little bit. As he did, Tyler started the bidding.

"Ok, let's start at 50 dollars." Tyler said to the crowd.

"50." Kara said bidding.

"I have 50, do I have 100?"

"100" Another lady said.

"Do I hear 200?"

"200." Kara replied.

"Do have 500?"

"500." The other lady said.

"600." Kara replied.

"700." The other lady said.

"900." Kara said.

"I have 900, going once, going twice, sold to Kara Hall for 900."

Kara paid the person taking the money and led Mike to her table. She couldn't leave on the date until after the auction. The next one up was Matt Hardy, which made Jennifer excited.

"Next up, we have Matt Hardy, also from the WWE." Tyler said. "Do I have a bid of 50?"

"50." Jennifer said.

"250." Paige from accounting said bidding.

"500." Jennifer said.

"1000." Paige said.

"5000." Jennifer said nothing was going to keep her from wining that date.

"7500." Paige said. "I want that date, Jennifer."

"10000." Jennifer said. "I want it more and I am going to get it."

"15000." Paige said. "Out bid that."

"20000." Jennifer said with a smile to Paige. She knew that Paige couldn't match it.

"I have 20000, going once, going twice sold to Jennifer Hopkins for 20000 dollars." Tyler said.

"Thank you." Jennifer said smiling at Paige still.

Matt was shocked that someone paid that much for a date with him, so was everyone else. Jennifer wasn't concerned about the money. She had plenty and it was for a great cause.

The other bachelors got no where near what Matt had but the foundation had raised over 80000 already. It was now Randy's turn and Trice was excited about that. She hoped no one out bid her.

"Now, another WWE superstar, Randy Orton." Tyler said. "We will start at 50."

"50." Trice said.

"250." Another lady said.

"500." Trice said.

"750." The other lady said.

"1000." Trice said.

"1000, going once, going twice sold for 1000 to Trice Brooks." Tyler said.

She paid the lady and led Randy to the restaurant where the dates would take place. She saw Jennifer sitting there with Matt. She also saw everyone who had already bid on dates.

"Now, we have Ted DiBiase." Tyler said. "We will start the bidding at 50."

"50." Rebecca Garren said.

"200." Jenna replied. She didn't look to John because she knew he was shocked that she had bid.

"500." Rebecca said.

"1000." Jenna replied.

"2500." Rebecca said.

"3000." Jenna replied.

"I have 3000, going once, going twice sold to Jenna McKinley for 3000 dollars." Tyler said.

Jenna paid the lady and followed everyone to the restaurant. She sat down and the date began.

"So, you work for the foundation?" Ted asked her.

"Yes. This was my idea." She replied just as John came in with the person who bid on him. It was Stacy from marketing. She saw John look her way. She turned away from him.

"Do you think it will raise the money you want?" He asked her as their dinner arrived.

"I hope so. So, do you like what you do?" She asked. She could feel John watching them and it was little unsettling.

"I do. I never wanted to do anything else." He replied.

"That's great." She replied looking over to see John looking at them. She knew he wouldn't be happy but she thought he would at least pay attention to his date.

While Jenna and Ted were having a great date, Stacy was wondering what John's problem was. She had paid a thousand dollars for the date and she wanted it to be great. But he was paying more attention to Jenna and her date. Stacy and everyone had wondered what happen between Jenna and John when she won that date with him last year. But Jenna never told anyone and always said it was no one's business.

"So, John, what happen with you and Jenna last year?" Stacy asked knowing this might be her only chance to know.

"Just a nice date." He replied. Jenna had told him that she had told no one about the date and she requested that he do the same.

"That's it?" Stacy asked hoping he would tell her.

"Yes." He said to her.

The dates went pretty good for everyone. And the foundation raised the money it needed. After dinner, Ted rode in the limo with Jenna as it took her home.

"I hope we can do this again, it was fun." He said to her. After talking to her, he realized that she was a great girl and someone he wanted to get to know better.

"I would like that." She replied. "Here is my card with my numbers on it, call me anytime."

"Okay. Here is my numbers." He said giving her a piece of paper with them on it.

"I can't wait." She said as the limo pulled up to her apartment.

"Can I walk you to the door?" He asked her.

"Of course." She replied.

They walked to the door and went inside the building. They took the elevator to her floor and he walked her to the door.

"I really did have a great time tonight." He said to her.

"I did too." She said back just before he leaned in to kiss her goodnight.

"Goodnight, Jenna." He said to her.

"Goodnight." She said as he left. She unlocked the door and went inside. It really was a great night.

"Did you have fun?" John asked her when she came in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him shocked that he was in her apartment.

"I wanted to see you and find out why you would bid on DiBiase." He said getting up and walking over to her.

"I knew everyone else would bid on you, so, I thought I would bid on someone else." She said to him walking toward the kitchen. It was then that she felt him grab her arm.

"I thought we had an agreement." He said pulling her close to him. "You were supposed to bid on me."

"I didn't think it was good to bid on you. I don't want everyone at work in my private life." She said as he still had a very strong grip on her arm. "Besides, I know Stacy paid 10000 for that date."

"That is not the point, Jenna." He said to her. "You were supposed to bid on me so, we could have that date. I don't like you biding on someone else."

"People talk already about what happen with us, I didn't want them to say more." She said. He still had his grip on her arm and he wasn't letting her go.

"You belong to me and no one else, you know that." He said backing her against the wall. "You are mine."

"What do you want from me?" She asked him quietly as he had her against the wall.

"I want what we have." He said kissing her. "You are mine, forever. I knew that the minute we meet. I knew that you would be mine in anyway."

"No, we hook up. That is what we do." She said to him. "That is what you wanted."

"That doesn't mean I can have you with someone else." He said moving to unzip her dress. He starting kissing her and then they moved to the bedroom.

They made love the whole night and he wasn't exactly gentle with her this time. That was the thing with him, whenever he was jealous or angry with her about something, he end up being a little rough with her and she would usually have bruises the next day. This time, she knew it was because of her biding on Ted and not him.

Please Review!! This chapter was hard to write with the auction, if i disappointed you with it, i'm sorry. Please Review anyway!!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jenna woke up and went into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and she could see the bruises already showing on her arm and her neck. She honestly couldn't believe how rough he got last night. He had never been that rough with her. Yeah, he had been before when he was jealous or angry with her but never like that.

"Morning." He said coming up behind her and kissing her on the neck. It was then that he noticed the bruise. "Where did you get that?"

"What?" She asked.

"The bruise on your neck." He replied.

"From last night, you were a little rough with me." She said to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be." He said to her. "I guess I didn't realize."

"No, you didn't." She said. "It's okay. It's not the first time you have bruised me during sex. But you were rougher last night, than you have ever been with me. Why?"

"I know I tend to get a little rough sometimes usually when I am jealous of some guy talking to you." He said as they stood in the bathroom. "But I never intended to get that rough. I guess the thought of you with DiBiase got me a little angry."

"I get that. But we agreed to hooking up especially after what happen last year." She said walking back into the bedroom.

"I know we did. But I told you, you are mine and you know why." He said to her as she got some clothes for the day.

"John, our relationship, if you call it that, is complicated." She replied. "We aren't really together but we are. You get so jealous when some guy talks to me but we aren't exclusive. We both agreed to this just being about sex. That was your idea to start off with."

"I know that." He said walking over to her. "I know this was my idea but I can't let you be with someone else."

"Let me? You aren't my father and you aren't my boyfriend." She said to him. "You are the person who comes to see me when you are in town and you want to hook up. You said yourself this is just sex and I agreed with you."

"I know that." He said getting a little angry. "But someone like DiBiase is not someone you want."

"He and I had one date that I paid 3000 dollars. We aren't together." She said back.

"Do you want to be?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I don't know him that well." She said walking away toward the bathroom. "So, I can't say yes or no."

She left him in the bedroom and headed to the shower. She knew he could get jealous but they weren't together as a couple. Just as she was in the shower, she felt him come up behind her. He placed his arms around her waist.

"I don't want you with him." He whispered to her. "I told you, you are mine." He kissed her neck knowing she would give in to him, she always did.

The minute he kissed her, she knew she would give in. They were soon making love and he was once again not exactly gentle with her. When he pressed her back against the shower wall, she knew she would have a bruise there.

Afterwards, both got dressed and he left to go to his house. Once he left, she thought back to the other times when he was angry or jealous.

_Flashback_

"_I don't like that that guy was talking to you." He said as they came back to her apartment after going to a club. It was one of the times when they actually went out._

"_He was just talking to me, that's it." She replied as she unlocked her door and walked in._

"_I don't want you talking to anyone else." He said as they walked into the living room._

"_John, people are going to talk to me." She said to him turning to walk into the kitchen. She felt him grab her arm and back her into the wall._

"_I don't want you with anyone else." He whispered to her as he had her pinned against the wall. "You know you are mine and always will be."_

"_John." She said just before he cut her off by kissing her._

"_Mine forever." He said as he continued to kiss her everywhere while pinning her against the wall._

_She gave in like she always did and they were soon in her bed making love. This was the first time, he wasn't gentle with her. In fact, he was a little rough with her. But it was a little exciting and a little scary at the same time. As they made love, she felt it when he had a tight grip on her and when she hit the headboard a little during. She knew that she would have some bruises the next morning but she didn't care. She loved being with him and they had great sex. After their first date last year, when she bided on him, they agreed to this arrangement. She knew that she should want more but she was happy being John Cena's regular booty call. Her friend, Jennifer had mentioned about how happy she was lately and she said that Jenna was obivously someone's regular booty call. And Jenna knew that was what she was._

Jenna knew that at one time, she was happy being the girl he had sex with. But she had recently begun to rethink that. She was starting to want more and she knew that he didn't. She had never told anyone about what happen on that first date and she never told anyone that she and John were hooking up. She thought back to her date last night with Ted. It was a great date and something she wanted to do again but after what happen with John afterwards, she wondered was it the right thing.

Please Review!! Next chapter, another date for Ted and Jenna and how will John react to his "girl" being out with someone else?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, JenniferRayne, and hardyrhodescenafan1 for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Thanks to RKOsgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the help on this chapter. Please Review!!**

**Jenna was sitting in her apartment going over some things when her cell phone starting singing Cena's theme song. She had no idea why he programmed that into her phone as her ring tone.**

"**God, I have to change that." She said before touching the screen to answer. "Hello?"**

"**Jenna, this is Ted DiBiase from the auction." He said over the phone.**

"**I know who you are. What's up?" She said with a laugh.**

"**I was hoping you were free to go out today." He said to her.**

"**I would love that." She replied. She wanted something to get her mind off Cena and their so called relationship.**

"**Great. I will be there in about thirty minutes." He said hanging up.**

"**Okay, let me get ready." She said to her cat. She went into the bathroom and got ready. She forgot to cover the bruises she had.**

**He arrived on time and they headed out. She was shocked when they arrived at Universal Studios.**

"**This is where we are having our date?" She asked him.**

"**Yes. I wanted something fun." He said taking her hand and walking to the entrance. **

"**Okay. I never expected this but I am looking forward to something fun." She said to him as they entered. Just as they did, her phone went off.**

"**You have Cena's ring tone?" He asked her when it went off.**

"**I think he programmed it one day when we were working." She said looking to see who it was. She saw John's name come and she decided to ignore it.**

"**You aren't going to get it?" He asked her.**

"**No, they can leave a message." She said as they walked around the studio.**

"**Okay." He said as they got ready to get on another ride.**

**After the ride, she headed to the restroom and he stood outside. Just as he was, his phone went off, it was John Cena calling. Which was weird, John never called him.**

"**Hello." He said.**

"**Ted, its John." **

"**What can I do for you?"**

"**I was wondering what you were up to?"**

"**I am at Universal Studios on a date."**

"**With who?"**

"**Jenna from the auction. We are having a great time."**

"**That's great. Well, I have to go. Talk to you later." **

"**Okay." Ted said hanging up. He wondered what John wanted. He never said.**

"**Everything okay?" Jenna asked seeing that he had this cell phone out.**

"**Yeah, it's nothing." He said putting his phone up. "Let's go."**

"**Okay." She replied as they continued to enjoy the studio. **

**When they left the park, it was almost four. It had been a great date and fun. Jenna hadn't had a date like that in a while. They drove back to her apartment.**

"**If you want, you can stay for dinner. I happen to be a great cook." She said to him.**

"**That sounds good." He said as they got out. He had seen the bruises on her arm and neck while they were at the park, he wondered what happen and now was his chance to ask.**

"**Great." She said as they walked to her apartment.**

**Once inside, she started cooking. He helped a little. He wanted to ask about the bruises.**

"**Jenna, can I ask you something?" He asked her.**

"**Sure." She replied cutting up the chicken.**

"**How did you get those bruises?" He asked.**

"**Oh, umm, I am a little clumsy." She replied. "So, I usually bump my arm on something."**

"**It doesn't look like that." He said. "The one on your arm looks like someone grabbed it. The one on your neck, I can see that might be caused by bumping something. But is that what really happen?"**

"**A friend wanted to stop me from walking away the other day, and grabbed my arm. It was nothing." She said not saying who it was. "They just grabbed too hard."**

"**Okay, if you say so." He said still helping her cook. He knew that wasn't it. Something more was going on and she wasn't going to say anything.**

"**Thanks for letting it go." She said to him.**

"**Sure." He replied. "So, did you expect your biding on me to end up like this?"**

"**No, but it is a nice surprise." She replied. "Well, dinner has a little while, so, why don't we watch a movie?" **

**"Okay." He replied following her to the living room.**

"**So, what do you want to watch? I have pretty much everything." **

"**It doesn't really matter." **

"**How about the Proposal? I know it is a chick flick but it is good." **

"**I guess that is okay."**

"**Okay, how about Psycho?"**

"**That sounds better."**

"**Okay, Psycho it is." She said putting it in the DVD player.**

**They got comfortable on the sofa and watched the movie. He really liked her but he wondered about the bruises. Something wasn't right with what she said and he wondered how she really got them. He didn't think she had a boyfriend, she never said anything about one and she wasn't the type to date someone else if she was with someone.**

**Dinner was done half way through the movie. So, Jenna stopped it and they ate. It was one of the nicest dates she had had in a while. They finished the movie after dinner and he got ready to leave.**

"**I really had a great time today." She said walking him to the door.**

"**I did too. I hope we can do it again sometime." He said stopping at the door.**

"**I would really like that." She said opening the door. Just as she did, he leaned in and kissed her goodnight.**

"**I will call you." He said leaving.**

**After he left, she cleaned up. It had really been a great day and a fun one. Just as she was cleaning up, her cell phone went off. She made up her mind to change that ring tone. She saw it was John calling her again. She chose to ignore it again. She changed the ring tone to a Christmas one.**

**After cleaning up, she got out her laptop and starting to look over some things for work. Just as she was, someone knocked on her door. She wondered who it was this late, but she had an idea at who it was. She wasn't really shocked to see John standing there.**

"**You didn't answer my calls." He said to her as he came in.**

"**Come in." She said to him seeing he was already inside.**

"**Why did you answer my calls?" He asked her.**

"**I was busy." She replied. "I have more going on you know."**

"**You were out with DiBiase." He said to her.**

"**What?" She asked him.**

"**I talked to Ted and I know you were together." He said as they stood in the living room.**

"**Yes, we went out. It was no big deal." She replied. **

"**I told you I didn't want you with anyone else, at least no one in the WWE." He said to her.**

"**John, what do you want?" She asked him.**

"**You know what I want. You are mine and you know that." He said walking over to her. "You know you are mine."**

"**John, we can't keep this up." She said walking away. Just like before, he grabbed her arm. "It is time to decide what this is."**

"**I know what this is. You are mine." He said pulling her to him. "You became mine once you said I do."**

**Please Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, VolcomStoneBabe, hardyrhodescenafan1 and thecatchisdealiest for all the reviews!!

"John, we had the marriage annulled." She said pulling away. "After it was, that was when you came to me and said let's hook up every now and then."

"I know that. But we were married." He said to her.

"Do you remember how we got married?" She asked him.

_Flashback_

"_This has been a fun date. Who knew a charity event date would be fun." Jenna said as they finished dinner._

"_It has been fun." He replied. "So, how about we don't let it end and go to a great club I know?"_

"_Okay." She said as they made their way there. She was not usually the club type but she was with John Cena._

_They had a great time at the club and drank a lot. After they left the club, they headed to their hotel. They passed by a wedding chapel on the way._

"_Oh, let's do something fun." She said excitedly pointing to the chapel._

"_You want to get married?" He asked her._

"_Yes, I'll marry you." She replied to his question. "I am glad you asked me."_

"_Okay, let's go get married, little lady." He said as they made their way to the desk._

"_Can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked them._

"_We would like to get married." Jenna said. "He asked and I said yes."_

"_Okay, just fill this out." She said handing the paperwork to them._

_After it was filled out, they handed back to her._

"_Okay, let's get you married." She said taking the paperwork and handing it to the officiant._

"_Okay, Do you John Cena, take Jenna McKinley, to be your wife?" He asked them._

"_I do." John replied._

"_Do you, Jenna McKinley, take John Cena, to be your husband?" He asked her._

"_I do." She replied._

"_Okay, you are married." The officiant said._

_They went to the hotel afterwards and consummated the marriage. The next morning, Jenna woke up first. She had a hang over and remembered what happen._

"_Oh, my god, we are married." She said out loud just John woke up._

"_What?" He asked her._

"_We are married." She said again. _

"_Oh, I guess we can get it annulled or something." He said to her remembering now that they were married._

"_I guess so. It's not that I don't want to be married to you, I just don't really know you." She said. "Maybe we can get to know each other when we get back to Tampa."_

"_Okay, let's do that. I will handle the annulment." He said to her._

"_Okay." She said going to take a shower and getting dressed. She came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. "So, do you want to get breakfast?"_

"_Yeah, I would like that." He replied. "Let me shower and change."_

"_Okay." She said._

_After he got ready, they headed down to the restaurant for breakfast. They talked about things and agreed to get to know each other better and they agreed to get the annulment._

"I remember everything." He said to her. "Jenna, I just don't think that DiBiase is for you. You are mine."

"John, we aren't married anymore." She said to him. "Now, we just hook up and maybe it is time to stop that."

"No, I don't want to stop." He said walking over to her. "I want you."

"John, things can't stay the same." She said. "They have to change."

He didn't reply, he just kissed her. He felt her kiss him back. He knew she could never resist him and that she was his. He never told her that he didn't get the annulment. They were still married only she didn't know it.

"John, we can't do this anymore." She said trying to pull away.

"Yes, we can." He said keeping his grip on her. "I know you want to."

"John, please just let me go." She said to him. His grip on her was a little tight. "It is time to stop this."

"No, it isn't." He said kissing her again. He felt her kiss him back again. "You know you are mine and always will be."

"John, please." She said to him. "This isn't working anymore."

"It was until DiBiase came into the picture." He said to her.

"No, I have thought about this for a while. I want something more than just hooking up." She said to him. "Do you want that?"

"I want you." He said kissing her. "I know you want me. Just give in to us."

He continued to kiss her. She knew she wanted to pull away but she just couldn't seem to and part of it was his grip on her. She wanted to break away from whatever this was with him but she just couldn't seem to. They soon ended up where they always did, in her bed. Only this time, he was gentle with her. She thought he would be rough because of the date with Ted. It was nice again like always. But she knew she didn't want this anymore. She wanted something more than hooking up.

Please Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to JenniferRayne, miles89, Queenofyourworld, hardyrhodescenafan1, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, RKOsgirl92, and Dejavu1978 for the reviews. You guys are awesome!!

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and Queenofyourworld for the help on this chapter.

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 for requesting this one. I am having fun writing it and I hope you continue to like it.

The next morning, Jenna woke up and she was alone. She figured he would leave before she was up because he didn't want to hear her tell him she wanted to stop hooking up. She knew that it was time to end whatever it was with him and she wanted to. She got up and got ready for work.

"Jenna, how was your weekend?" Jennifer asked her.

"It was good." She replied to her as they were having coffee in the break room.

"Where did you get that bruise?" Jennifer asked her seeing the one on her arm.

"Oh, I went to Universal Studios the other day and I guess I hit it on a ride." Jenna replied realizing about the bruises.

"Who did you go with?" She asked her.

"Ted." Jenna replied.

"Really? So, are you guys dating?" Jennifer asked her as they walked toward their offices.

"I don't know yet. I think I want to, I just have some things to take care of first." Jenna replied.

"It will work out." She said as they stopped at Jenna's office.

"I hope so." Jenna replied walking in her office. She was shocked to find roses on her desk and she wondered who sent them. She took the card off and read it. "Jenna, had a great time. Can't wait to do it again, Ted."

She smiled when she saw it was from him and not John. She was ready to end whatever it was with John and move on. She picked up her cell phone and dialed John's number.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked when he picked up.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said to him.

"Okay, what about?" He asked.

"I think we should end this. I just can't do it anymore." She replied. "I want to move on. Please just leave me alone."

"Is that really what you want?" He asked her.

"It is. I will only see you when we have to work together. John, have a great life and be happy." She said hanging up. She didn't want to give him a chance to talk her out it.

After talking with him, she decided to call Ted and talk about things. She wanted him to know that she wanted to see if maybe something was there between them and she was going to tell him about her relationship with John. She wanted to start everything with a clean slate. Just as she started to, Cheyanne came in and told her that Kara wanted to see her. So, she put the phone down and headed to Kara's office.

"Kara, you wanted to see me?" Jenna asked her.

"Yes, I wanted to let you know that we raised 1.5 million dollars." Kara said to her.

"That's great!" Jenna said excitedly.

"It is. This was the best auction in history." Kara said. "So, we want you to plan it every year."

"That's great. Thank you." She replied.

"You are welcome." Kara said.

"Well, I am going to go. I have some work to take care of." Jenna said getting up and leaving.

She headed back to her office. She was shocked to walk in and find John waiting for her. She didn't think he was in town.

"John, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I thought we should talk in person about things." He said to her.

"Okay. I meant what I said. It is time to end this." She said to him sitting down behind her desk.

"Why do you want to end this? We have a great thing." He replied to her.

"John, what we have is just sex." She replied. "And I want more."

"You never wanted more, what happen?" He asked her.

"I realized that this isn't healthy anymore. I can't spend the rest of my life just being your booty call girl." She said to him. "I want something more. So, if all you want is sex from me, this is over."

"Well, we can't be over and you can't be with anyone else." He said walking over to her desk.

"And why can't I be with someone else?" She asked him.

"Because it would make you a cheater." He said to her.

"What? We aren't really together." She said. "We hook up and that's it."

"No, we are married." He said.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "We had our marriage annulled."

"No, we didn't. I never filed the papers." He said to her. "I shredded them. So, we are married and have been for a year."

"You never filed the papers! How could you do that?" She said loudly. "How could you not tell me that? Why didn't you file them?"

"I didn't want to." He said with a smile. "I want to be married to you and after spending this last year with you, I want to stay married to you."

"If you wanted to be married to me, you should have told me." She said to him. "I can't believe you didn't tell me or get that annulment. What is wrong with you?"

"I wanted you." He said to her.

"But you lied to me. You should have told me." She said to him. "This is most definitely over now and I will contact a lawyer and get the annulment."

"No. I will not let you do that." He said. "I am not letting you go."

"You aren't letting me go?" She asked him. "You have no right to tell me anything." She said getting up and walking toward the door. "I think you should leave."

"No." He said grabbing her arm before she opened the door. "I am not leaving until we talk and you agree to be with me."

"I am not going to be with you." She said trying to pull away from him. He had a very tight grip on her. "This is over."

"No, it isn't." He said tightening his grip on her arm. "This isn't over until I say so."

"No, this is over." She said to him. "Please let me go."

"No, not until you agree." He said still not letting her go.

"I think you should let her go." Ted said walking into her office. "She asked you too."

"This is none of your business, DiBiase." John said to him.

"I think you should go, John." Jenna said as his grip on her loosened and she was able to pull away.

"Fine. But this is far from over." He said walking out.

"I'm sorry." Jenna said to Ted. "I think you need to know what is going on."

"That would help." He said sitting down.

"Okay. Last year at the auction, I won the date with John." She said starting to tell him. "The auction was help in Las Vegas. We got drunk and got married. The next day, we agreed to get an annulment. John said he would handle everything."

"Did he?" He asked her.

"I thought so. I signed the annulment papers and I thought he had his lawyer file them. But apparently, he didn't, he shredded them instead. So, technically John and I are still married."

"You are married?" Ted asked.

"Yes. But I am going to see my lawyer and get this annulled." She said to him. "I also need to tell you that the last year, John and I have been hooking up."

"You have been hooking up?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Are you still hooking up?" He asked.

"No, I told him I wanted to end it." She replied. "But the bruises from the other day were from John. When he gets jealous or angry with me, he tends to be a little rough when we hook up."

"Jenna, I like you and I think we can have a great relationship." He said to her. "But I need to know that it is over with him, is it?"

"Yes. I want it to be and I want to move on." She said to him.

"Okay. Then let me help you do that." He said.

"Okay." She said to him.

After he left, she called her lawyer and he said he would start the annulment. She was relieved that this time, it would be handled. She just hoped that John would sign the papers.

Please Review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, gurl42069, JenniferRayne, and hardyrhodescenafan1 for the awesome reviews!!

Thanks to everyone who alerted and put this story on your favorites.

Note: I am a Cena fan but in this story, he had to be a little possessive of her. It was hard to write him like this because I am such a fan. I hope you like this story, despite of how I wrote him in it.

This story was requested by RKOsgirl92. I hope you and everyone else likes it.

Jenna's lawyer went to work on the annulment. Jenna hoped that John would sign them. It was time to end whatever they had and she hoped he would see that. Ted had gone back on the road but they continued to talk over the internet and phone. It was nice to talk to him. Jenna knew that he saw John pretty much everyday. They were talking on the IM one night about things and she asked him what John had said to him. She was worried what John might tell him.

_Jennagirl: What has John said to you?_

_DiBiase: He keeps saying that you are his and that you will not be happy with anyone but him._

_Jennagirl: I'm sorry you got dragged into this. I never meant for that to happen. I honestly thought I could have a clean break from him. I want that._

_DiBiase: This is not your fault. John should have gotten that annulment. How are things with the lawyer?_

_Jennagirl: He has the papers and he sent them to John. So, let's hope he signs them._

_DiBiase: Do you think he will?_

_Jennagirl: I hope so._

_DiBiase: I have to go now. Gotta get ready for a match. ttyl_

_Jennagirl: Later_

After they stop talking, Jenna wondered about everything. She knew she should have stopped what was going on with John a while ago. But something kept drawing her in to him and she wasn't sure what it was. She wasn't the type to just hook up with someone. She had always been in a relationship with who ever she was with. But when John came to her after they got back from Las Vegas, she was excited that he wanted to be with her. She thought the annulment had gone through and that they were maybe starting something. But after a while, she knew it was just sex with him. But she liked being with him and it was nice to be with someone.

When they were together, he made her feel so special, like she was the only person in the world to him. It wasn't until some guy hit on her at a club, did he start to get rough with her during sex. That first time it was scary but exciting and he apologized to her for it. After that, he was only rough with her when he was angry with her about some guy hitting on her. But the good times out weighed the bad until recently. Once she hadn't bid on him in the auction, things changed. He wanted her to be his but he didn't want a relationship. He had repeatedly told her that she was his forever. She wondered if he was going to stick with that. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She wondered who it was.

"John, what are you doing here?" She asked him when she opened the door and saw him standing there. "You are supposed to be working."

"I had to talk to you." He said coming in.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"I am not signing these papers." He said holding them up. "I will not agree to an annulment."

"John, don't do this. Sign the papers and let this marriage be over." She said to him.

"No! I don't want it over and I am not going to sign!" He yelled very loud.

"John, please. Do this and let this end." She said trying to convince him. She was a little afraid of what he might do but she wanted this over. "You know it is time."

"No! Are you not hearing me?" He asked her. "I am not letting you go."

"John, we had fun and it was great, but it is time to move on, for both of us." She said to him. She hoped he would realize it.

"No! I am not letting you go." He said walking over to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "You are mine and I won't let you go."

"Please, you know it is the right thing." She said trying to pull away but he had a very tight grip on her arm. She was getting afraid of what he might do.

"You don't get it. I am not letting you go." He said pulling her closer. He whispered to her. "You are mine and you always will be."

"No, I'm not." She said quietly. She wasn't sure if saying this was a good idea but she needed to say it. "I don't belong to you."

"You do belong to me." He said with a laugh. He still had his grip on her. He knew that she was trying very hard to be strong. "I am not letting you go and be with DiBiase."

"I never said I wanted that." She said quietly. She didn't want to provoke him anymore than she was.

"I know you do." He said pushing her up against the wall. He pinned her there and placed her arms above her head. "He will never make you feel like I do." He said kissing her lips.

"Please just stop." She said quietly. She hoped he would listen and let her go.

"You always liked when I took control of things." He whispered to her as he kissed her neck. "You will always be mine."

"No, I'm not." She said again to him. "I don't belong to you."

"You do and always will." He said kissing her collar bone while still keeping her pinned against the wall.

"John, please stop this. I don't want this anymore." She said to him trying to get him to stop. "We need to move on."

"No, I don't want to move on from you." He said to her. "I will never let you go. You are forever mine."

"Please, let me go." She said to him. He wasn't letting go of her. He kept her pinned to the wall. She was afraid of what he was going to do.

"No." He said before kissing her again. "I will not let you be with DiBiase. You are mine." He said pulling her away from the wall. He then pushed her down on the sofa. He still kept a grip on her.

"Please you are hurting me." She said to him. "Please let go of me."

"I know I am not hurting you." He said with a laugh. "You like it like this." He said leaning down to kiss her. "You always liked it little rough."

He proceeded to kiss her. He kept a tight grip on her and wouldn't let her up from the sofa. She tried to get him to let her up but he wouldn't. He soon started to remove her clothes. He knew if they were together again, she would want their relationship and not want to be with DiBiase.

Please Review!! Oh, what will happen?


	10. Chapter 10

As John had her pinned on the sofa, Jenna wondered why he was doing this. He had never been like this before and it scared her. She just hoped he would stop or just get it over with. She just closed her eyes and hoped he would stop, that he cared that much about her. Just as he was removing her shirt, she heard the door open.

"What the hell is going on here?" The person asked.

It caused John to loosen his grip enough for her to slip out. She turned to see Ted standing at the door and him looking at her and seeing that she was crying.

"John, what are you doing here?" Ted asked him as John looked to where Ted was. He had stopped what he was doing and it allowed Jenna to slip out of his grip.

"I came to talk to my wife, which is none of your business." John said to him.

"You should leave." Ted said sternly to him. "Leave now." He said going over to Jenna. He placed his arms around her and pulled her close.

John watched this and saw the scared look on Jenna's face. He didn't mean to scare her like that. He just wanted her to listen to him and agree to drop the annulment. As he walked to the door, he turned back and saw Ted with his arms around her. It angered him that he was comforting her. Ted should have stayed away and left things alone. John left but made up his mind to not sign the papers. He wasn't through trying to get her back.

"Are you okay?" Ted asked her once John was gone.

"I don't know." She said crying. "I didn't know he could be like that."

"It's okay." He said hugging her. "He is gone now."

"I shouldn't have let him in." She said blaming herself. "This is my fault."

"No, it isn't. John was out of line." He told her. "I'm sorry he did that."

"It's not your fault. Why are you here? I thought you had a live show in Miami?" She asked him. Shocked that he was there but happy he was. Just him being there was helping her calm down.

"No, I said that so I could surprise you." He said to her. "I wanted to come and take you out."

"That's nice." She said still crying a little.

"How about we order in and watch a movie?" He asked her. Seeing that she needed something to get her mind off of what happen. "Something funny to make you feel better."

"Okay." She said drying her tears. "I think I am going to the bathroom. I will be back."

"Okay." He said to her as she left the room. He was glad that he got there, because there was no telling what John might have done. He had wanted to surprise and get to know her better. He was glad that he stopped John from hurting her more. He never thought John would be like that. John was different with her from normal. It was like he was possessive of her and wanted her with no one.

"Okay, I feel a little better." She said walking back in. She had changed into some pajamas and dried her tears. She sat down beside him.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" He asked her.

"How about Chinese?" She asked him.

"That sounds good." He replied.

She ordered the food and let him pick the movie. They sat on the sofa and started it. He had picked National Lampoon's Animal House. They had a great time watching it and laughing with it. She was feeling better by the minute. But she was also thinking about what happen with John. He had never been like that with her. After the movie, Ted thought it was time to talk to Jenna about what happen.

"Jenna, tell me what happen?" He asked her.

"I had just gotten off the computer with you and I heard a knock. I opened it and he came in. He said he would not sign the papers and wouldn't agree to the annulment. He then said that I was his and only his. That no one could make me feel like he could. He then pinned me against the wall and started kissing me. He just kept saying that I was his. I was scared when he had me. He was gripping my arm so tight." She said to him holding back her tears.

"I'm sorry he did that." He said hugging her. "I am just glad that I got here."

"Me too." She said to him as they sat there. "You aren't leaving tonight, are you?"

"No, if it is okay with you, I would like to stay." He said to her. "I can sleep on the sofa."

"I would like for you to stay but you don't have to sleep on the sofa." She said to him. "I have a queen bed so, it is big enough."

"Okay, if you are sure?" He asked her.

"I am." She said to him.

"Alright." He said.

"I am glad you came." She said to him. "And that you are staying."

"Me too. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He said to her.

"I am not uncomfortable." She replied. "I am fine."

They went to her room and laid down. She was sorry that he was dragged into this drama with John. She never thought that it would end up like this.

"I'm sorry that you got dragged into this." She said as they laid there. "I never wanted that. I should have broken it off with him a while ago."

"Jenna, it is not your fault. John just is being possessive of you." He said hugging her. "He will hopefully get the message that you want to move on."

"I hope so. I do want to move on." She replied hugging him back. It felt nice to be held and just held. "I want that so much."

"I know and I hope I can help you do that." He replied. "I want to help you do that."

"I do too." She said. "I want to see where this takes us but I need you to know that this with John is obviously not going to be settled soon. He is going to make things difficult for now. I just hope my lawyer will convince him to sign the papers."

"Let's just take this one step at a time and see where this takes us." He said kissing her gently. "Okay?"

"Okay." She replied kissing him.

She soon fell asleep with her head on his chest. He just laid there with her and held her. He was glad that she was sleeping. What almost happen with John was traumatizing for anyone. He hoped that John would sign the papers and let her moved on.

Please Review!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Dejavu1978, miles89, JenniferRayne, VolcomStoneBabe, hardyrhodescenafan1, Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, and I'mxAxRockstar for all the reviews for the last chapter. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!

I hope you continue to like this story. It was a request from RKOsgirl92.

Note:I am a big cena fan so, it was hard to write him like this. But it works for the story. I hope you continue to like this story and know that it is just that, a story. That I am just writing John a different way. Especially in this chapter.

Warning: Non- consenual Sex in this chapter.

A few days later, Jenna was in her lawyer's office. It was apparent that John was not going to agree to the annulment. He was making things so difficult for her.

"I'm sorry, Jenna. But John will not sign the annulment papers." Thorsten Chandler told his client.

"So, what are my opinions?" Jenna asked him.

"You can sue him for divorce." Thorsten said to her.

"But we got married under the influence of alcohol. This marriage was supposed to be annulled last year." She said.

"I know that and if he signs them, then it is annulled." Thorsten said. "But if he doesn't sign them, your only opinion to end this marriage is divorce."

"Okay. If he doesn't sign in the next week, then file the divorce petition." She said getting her things. "And make sure it is understood that with no prenup, I get half of everything."

"Alright." Thorsten said. "I will do that."

After talking with her lawyer, Jenna headed to the office. She had some work to get done. She was planning a charity talent show. All the employees of the Make-A-Wish Foundation would be performing in it. Even at work, she still thought about what was going on. She wished that John would sign the papers. Ted had gone back on the road but he made a point to call her everyday.

"Jenna, did you get everything for the talent show?" Kara asked her.

"Yes, most everyone has signed up." Jenna replied to her.

"Jenna, are you okay?" Kara asked. "You have seemed a little distracted lately."

"I'm fine. Just dealing with some personal issues." Jenna replied. "I hope it hasn't affected my work."

"It hasn't. I just have noticed." She replied to her.

"I hope it will work itself out." Jenna said.

"I'm sure it will." Kara said getting up.

"Thanks, Kara." Jenna replied.

"Not a problem. Call me if you need anything." Kara said leaving.

After Kara left, Jenna finished what she was working on. She wanted the talent show to be a great success. It also gave the employees a chance to make the kids laugh. Once she was done, she headed home. Ted had already called her and said he would be home tomorrow and wanted to see her. She wished she could tell him that the annulment was going through, but it didn't seem like it.

Once she was home, she fed Mimi and ate dinner. Afterwards, she put in a movie and just relaxed a little bit. She was shocked to hear a knock on the door. She didn't know who was coming to see her. She was shocked to see John standing there and she was a little afraid.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna asked him not opening the door all the way.

"I wanted to talk to you about the annulment." He said to her. "Can I please come in? I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Okay." She replied opening the door. She was still afraid and was very guarded with him there. "What about the annulment?"

"I am willing to make a deal with you." He said standing in the living room.

"What deal?" She asked.

"I will sign the papers." He said to her.

"In exchange for what?" She asked knowing he wanted something and she was afraid of what it was.

"You be with me one more time and I will sign the papers." He said.

"What?" She asked not believing him.

"If you want the annulment, all you have to do is be with me one more time." He said again. "If you do, then I will sign the papers."

"How do I know you will sign? You could get what you want and not sign." She said knowing it could happen.

"I will sign them right before we are together." He said walking over to her. "This is what you want. You want your annulment, all you have to do is be with me one more time."

"John, I can't do that." She replied.

"Okay, then we can just stay married." He said starting to walk away.

"John, if you don't agree to the annulment, then I will just have to file for divorce." She said to him. "I can't be with you to get the annulment."

"I won't agree to a divorce." He said to her.

"I don't need you to agree. But once I am granted my divorce, odds are good the court will give me half of everything you have." She said to him. "We were married with no prenup. So, if we divorce, I get half. Is that what you want?"

"You would really do that even though we never really had a marriage and you really are not entitled to anything I have." He said to her. He thought she was just buffing about that.

"I will if you don't sign the annulment papers." She said standing there in the living room. "I want this marriage to end and I will do what I have to, get that done."

"I told you I would sign the papers, if you were with me one more time." He said to her. He thought if they were together one more time, she will see that she wants to be with him and not Ted.

"I won't do that. John, sign them." She said to him. "Do you want to lose half of what you have because you are being an ass about this?"

"You really think you are in charge, don't you?" He said with a laugh walking over to her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. "If you think I am giving up that easily, you are so mistaken."

"Just sign them." She said as he had her by the arm.

"I will when I am ready." He said kissing her. "I came here for a reason and I am going to get what I came for."

"What does that mean?" She asked him.

"It means I want you and I am going to have you." He said kissing her again and still holding her arm.

"John, just sign the papers and leave. You don't want to do something you can't take back." She said to him trying to pull away.

"I won't regret what I am going to do." He said to her. He pulled her toward her bedroom.

"John, stop, please." She said trying to pull away from him. "You don't want to do this."

"I came here to have you one more time and I am not leaving until I do." He said as they got to her bedroom. He still had a tight grip around her arm.

"What happen to you? Why are you doing this?" She asked him as they entered her room. She had tried the whole time to get away from him but he was really strong and she couldn't get away.

"Nothing happen to me. You have been mine for a year now and you always will be." He said pushing her down on the bed. He got on top her and starting taking off her clothes. "I am not going to let you be with DiBiase. Once we are together this time, you will be mine again and forever."

"Don't do this." She said fighting back the tears. "You don't want to do this."

"You don't know what I want." He whispered to her as he starting to have sex with her. He knew that they just needed to be together one more time for her to realize that she wanted to be with him.

Jenna didn't fight him as he started, she knew it was no use. She had tried to fight when he first grabbed her and pulled her to the bedroom. But he was too strong for her to fight. She just wanted this over and that was it. Afterwards, he stayed with her in the bedroom for a while. She wondered what he wanted. She thought after he got what he wanted, he would leave.

"Now, you can have your annulment." He said to her. "If you still want it."

He got up and got dressed and left the room. She just stayed there. She was uncertain about what to do now. This was a unique situation. He might have forced her to have sex with him but he was still her husband right now. So, she chose to ignore what happen.

She got up and walked to the living room. She found the annulment papers on the table and they were signed. It was then that she broke down crying. This was not what she thought was going to happen when he said he wanted to talk about the annulment. She was not going to tell anyone what happen because she did let him in and she was to blame for what happen. Now she would deal with that on her own.

Please Review whether you liked it or not!!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to gurl42069, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, I'mxAxRockstar, RKOsgirl92, miles89, Queenofyourworld, and hardyrhodescenafan1 for the reviews!!! You guys are awesome!!

Thanks to everyone who has favorited and alerted this story.

This story was a request from RKOsgirl92. I hope you and everyone else continue to enjoy it.

Note:I am a big cena fan and it was hard to write him like this. I love Cena and it did take a lot to write him as a jerk. But it had to be for the story. Hope you continue to like it.

Jenna didn't sleep well that night. She tossed and turned and kept dreaming about what happen with John. What happened was something she never thought he would do especially to her. She finally gave up trying at five in morning. She got up and went to her computer. She opened up her journal and started writing. She wrote everything that happened in it. It felt better getting things off her mind. When she looked at the clock it was almost seven. She got up from her desk and went and took a shower. She was off that day because it was Saturday. She and her friend Trice were having a girls day. They were meeting at eight-thirty for breakfast.

"Jenna, are you okay?" Trice asked her as they were having breakfast at a local diner.

"Yeah, just a long night." Jenna replied to her.

"Missing Ted?" Trice asked her with a smile.

"Yeah." Jenna replied. She was not going to say the real reason she didn't sleep well. "So, how are things with you?"

"Great. Randy and I are trying the dating thing." She replied. "It's great."

"I'm glad for you." Jenna replied.

"Jenna, are you there is nothing you want to talk about?" Trice asked. "You have been different recently."

"No, I'm fine." Jenna replied. "I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Oh, I'm sure it will get better." Trice replied.

"Yeah, it will. Because I need you help to plan my surprise." She said with a smile to her.

"Okay, let's finish breakfast and then we will get our mani and pedi and head to Victoria's Secret." Trice said. "I think you should cook dinner and look very sexy."

"I totally agree." Jenna replied. She wanted things back to normal and she wanted to act like things were normal.

They went to the nail saloon and got their mani and pedi, then they headed to Victoria's Secret. Trice helped Jenna pick out a white lingerie set.

"You are going to look awesome in this." Trice said as Jenna paid.

"Thanks." Jenna replied. She made things as normal as she could on the outside but inside she was hurting from what had happened.

The day went on and the girls shopped. Jenna got everything she needed to cook a great meal. She was trying to forget what happen and be happy. She could tell Ted that she had the annulment but she couldn't tell him about what happen. It was nice to be with her friend and be normal. Trice dropped Jenna at home and left for her own date.

Jenna took dinner and got very dressed up. She put candles on the table and put on some music. She wanted this night to be perfect. She had planned yesterday before things happened with John and she wasn't going to let him ruin it. Just as she had everything done, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey." She said opening the door.

"Hey, beautiful." Ted said coming in and kissing her. He felt her flinch a little. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She replied telling her self to relax. "I just didn't sleep well."

"I'm sorry." He said to her.

"Forget it, let's eat." She said walking to the table.

He still had a feeling something was going on with her. Something wasn't right with her and he was going to find out what. They had nice dinner and were soon in the living room talking and listening to music. He chose this time to ask her again what was wrong.

"Jenna, I know something is wrong. Please tell me." He said to her.

"I got the annulment. John signed the papers yesterday." She said to him.

"That's great but what made him change his mind?" He asked. "You can tell me."

"He came over yesterday and said he wanted to talk about the annulment. I said okay and let him inside. He said he would be on his best behavior." She said to him. "He said he would sign them if I was with him one more time."

"Did you agree? Is that how you got the annulment?" He asked her hoping it wasn't.

"No. I told him I wouldn't do that." She replied. "I told him if he didn't sign the papers, I would file for divorce and get half of everything he has."

"That changed his mind?" He asked.

"No. He said he wanted something from me and he was going to get it." She said starting to cry. "He grabbed me and pulled me into the bedroom. He then had sex with me."

"He raped you?" He asked angrily.

"Yes." She replied to him crying.

"I am going to hurt him." He said hugging her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here." He said comforting her.

He just held her and told her things were going to be okay. He wanted to hurt John right then, but he needed to be there for her. He just held her and comforted her. He was shocked when she kissed him.

"Jenna, maybe we shouldn't do this." He said pulling away. He wasn't going to rush her into anything.

"I had this planned yesterday and I am not going to let him ruin it." She said to him. "I want to be with you because I want to. I will not let him ruin what I had planned."

She kissed him again and they were in her bed. It was what she wanted and needed. She wasn't going to let what happen ruin her life. She wanted to move on from it and try to build something with Ted. She needed this and wanted it.

"Are you okay?" He asked her after. "I didn't want to rush you into anything."

"You didn't. I want to be with you." She said to him. "I wasn't going to let anything ruin that. I want you and I want us to try this relationship. I want to put what happen with John behind us, okay."

"Okay." He said kissing her. He trusted her to know what she wanted and he was glad that she didn't feel rushed into anything.

They spent the rest of the night just being together. It was nice for her to be with him. She knew this was want she wanted. She wanted to try a real relationship with him. She was afraid of what he would do when he saw John. But for now, she was enjoying their time.

Please Review!!


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later Ted invited Jenna to a show. She wanted to go but she was worried about being there with John so close. Ted suggested that she bring friend. She asked her friend, Trice, to go since she was dating Randy. When they arrived, they headed to the arena. Ted immediately went Vince and asked him for an anything goes match with John. Vince agreed because he thought it would make for great TV. Jenna and Trice were walking around the arena when Jenna spotted John standing by the locker room door. She immediately headed in the different direction, this caused Trice to know something was wrong. She caught up with Jenna.

"Jenna, what is going on? And don't tell me nothing." Trice said to her as they sat down in some chairs.

"Okay, a year ago when I won that date with John, we got drunk and got married." Jenna said to her.

"What? You got married?" Trice asked shocked by this.

"Yes. I signed the papers to have the marriage annulled. I thought that John took them to his lawyer and filed them." She said. "But he apparently didn't, so we were still married."

"You are married?" Trice asked.

"Not anymore. He finally signed the papers and my lawyer filed them." She said.

"Okay, is that everything?" Trice asked her.

"No. For the last year, John and I have been hooking up." She said to her. "When he would get jealous or angry with me, he would get a little rough. That was where the bruises came from."

"Jenna, why didn't you tell me?" Trice asked.

"I never told anyone but Ted. I only told him when he and I got together and I ended things with John." She said.

"Is there anything else?" Trice asked her.

"A few weeks ago, John almost raped me but Ted came in." She said to her. "Then a few days ago, John came over to talk about the annulment. He said he would sign the papers if I were with him one more time."

"You didn't do it, did you?" Trice asked.

"No, I told him I couldn't." She replied crying a little. "But he wouldn't take no for an answer. So, he pulled me into my bedroom and forced me to have sex with him."

"Oh, Jenna, I am so sorry." Trice said hugging her friend. "Does Ted know all this?"

"Yes. I told him." She replied. "He wants to kill John."

"I bet. Jenna, why didn't you tell someone?" Trice asked her. "You shouldn't have to carry all this the last year. You could have told me."

"I know. But I couldn't tell anyone that I had a drunken marriage to John Cena, had it annulled, and spent the year having no strings attached sex with him." She said. "Well, I though the marriage was annulled."

"What is going to happen now?" Trice asked her.

"I am moving on. I want to put what happen with John behind me." She replied. "That is what I am doing."

"Okay. I will not say anything." Trice said just as Randy and Ted walked up.

"You girls okay?" Randy asked.

"Yes. We were just talking about how much we can't wait for the show." Trice said to him.

"It is going to be good." Randy said. "Ted is having an anything goes match with Cena."

"What?" Jenna asked with shocked.

"Yeah, he went to Vince and asked for it and Vince agreed." Randy said.

"I think we need to talk." Jenna said to Ted.

"Okay." He said as they started walking to another part of the arena.

"I know why you want that match." Jenna said to him.

"Yeah, I am going to hurt Cena." Ted replied to her.

"Please be careful." She said knowing she couldn't talk him out of it.

"I will." He said walking off to get ready. He saw Trice walking up to her.

"Everything okay?" She asked Jenna.

"Yeah. I was just telling him to be careful." Jenna replied. "I am going to the restroom. I will be right back."

"Okay." Trice said to her.

She stood outside and waited for Jenna. Just as she was, John walked up to her. She couldn't imagine what he wanted.

"You are Jenna's friend, right?" John asked her.

"I am. What do you want?" Trice asked him.

"I want you to give Jenna a message for me." He said to her.

"What might that be?" Trice asked him.

"Tell her that even though I signed the papers, I am not giving up." He said to her. "I want her back and if she doesn't come back to me, tonight in my match against Ted, I will hurt him so bad, she won't know him afterwards."

"Why would I give her that message?" Trice asked.

"Because she is your friend." He said walking off.

She couldn't believe how he was. That was not like she pictured him. She debated whether to tell Jenna but she knew she had too.

"Jenna, John just came up." Trice said to her when she came out of the restroom. "He wanted me to give you a message."

"What?" Jenna asked.

"He said that even though he signed the papers, he was not giving up. He wants you back and if you don't go back to him, he will hurt Ted very bad tonight during their match." Trice said.

"He said that?" Jenna asked him.

"Yes." Trice said to her. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I can't let him hurt Ted but I don't want to start that again with him." She said. "I don't know what to do."

"Jenna, you need to tell Ted what John said. That way, he can be on the look out tonight." Trice said to her. "That way, you don't have to go back to John."

"Yeah, I will go now." Jenna said walking off quickly. Trice wished that Jenna had waited for her.

Jenna went to the locker room and found Ted. She told him about the message John gave Trice. Randy told Ted that he would be watching the match and kept a look out for what John was doing. Ted told Jenna not to worry that he was ready for whatever John had planned. He wouldn't let her go back to him.

"Don't worry. I am going to be careful." Ted said to her. "I am ready for whatever John has planned."

"Okay, just be careful." She said to him.

"I will." He said kissing her. He made his way out to the ring for the match. Jenna stood at the entrance watching him.

"I hope you got my message." John said coming up behind her.

"I did." She said to him. She hated being alone with him.

"Have you decided?" John asked her.

"I am not coming back to you and I told Ted what you said." She said to him.

"You made a mistake now, he will pay for it." John said just as his theme started. He went out and got ready for the match.

Things went pretty quickly as both were beating the crap out of each other. Jenna was watching with Trice and Randy. She hoped that Ted would be okay. She watched as John threw Ted into the announce table. She watched as they battled all over the arena. They were beating each other and causing each other to bleed. Just as things were looking like Ted was going to win, both ended up going through the glass window at the arena. Everyone was shocked by this and not sure if either man would be okay. The referee was counting them both and when he got to ten either one was standing. He called it a double count out.

Jenna rushed with Randy and Trice to the trainer's room. Both John and Ted were there being looked at. Jenna couldn't believe that this happened. She knew it was her fault. She didn't know what to do now. She just hoped that Ted would be okay.

Please Review!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story: Dejavu1978(x8), ShannonxMoore'sxLover(x7), JenniferRayne(x11), wwlilcraz101, RKOsgirl92(x12), Queenofyourworld(x12), hardyrhodescenafan1(x11), VolcomStoneBabe(x4), miles89(x5), Orton, ladyangel1981, BourneBetter67(x3), thecatchisdeadlist, gurl42069(x5), I'mxAxRockstar(x4), and HardyGurl21. YOU GUYS ROCK!!

After being looked at in the trainer's room, both were transported to the hospital. Both had bad cuts and glass on them and the trainers were worried about head injuries when both hit the floor. Randy drove Trice and Jenna to the hospital. Jenna couldn't believe what had happened. She knew it was her fault that both were hurt. As much as she hated what John did, she didn't want to see him or Ted hurt at all.

"Don't worry. Ted will be okay." Trice said to her as they sat in the waiting room.

"I hope so. This is all my fault." Jenna said. "I caused this."

"No, you didn't." Trice said placing her arm around Jenna. "Ted knew that John was going to try to hurt him and John knew what he was doing. You are not to blame for this."

"I just feel like I am." Jenna said. "Why do things have to be so difficult?"

"I don't know." Trice said as Randy walked up.

"Ted is going to be fine. They are stitching him up and running some tests." Randy said.

"That's great." Trice said to him. "Jenna, isn't that great?"

"Yes, it is." Jenna said relieved that he was going to be okay.

"Jenna, he would like to see." Randy said to her.

"Okay." She said walking toward the room. She didn't know what she was going say. She walked in slowly.

"You can come closer, I won't break." Ted said to her.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She said sitting down in the chair.

"No, it is not. John is out of control with his possessiveness of you." Ted said to her. "He wants what he wants and doesn't care who he hurts."

"If I had just done what he wanted, this wouldn't have happened." She said sadly.

"Jenna, you aren't to blame for this." He said to her. "These things happen. That is just how it is."

"No, this is my fault." She said getting up. "I'm sorry. I can't let you get hurt anymore. This is over, I'm sorry." She said walking out quickly.

"Jenna, wait!" He yelled after her but she was gone. "Damn it."

"What happened?" Randy asked walking in.

"Jenna ended this." He said to him. "She doesn't want me to get hurt anymore. Randy, I can't leave right now. You have to go and find her. I don't want her to think she has to go back to Cena. Randy, please."

"I will take care of it." Randy said leaving.

He told Trice what happen. She said she would try to talk to Jenna. Randy headed to see Cena. He wanted to make John see that it was time to move on.

"Randy." John said when Randy came in.

"John." Randy said sitting down. "John, it's time to move on from Jenna. Let her be happy with Ted."

"Why do you care?" John asked him.

"I care because both are my friends." He replied. "John, you and I have been friends for a while. I know you are not like this. What is going on?"

"What is going on? I want what belongs to me." John said to him. "That is Jenna. She was mine first and will be forever."

"John, she doesn't want that. She wants to be happy with Ted." Randy said to him. "Let her be."

"No, she wants to be with me." He said to him. "Why do you think she spent the last year being with me?"

"Maybe she wanted that at one time but now she wants to be with Ted." Randy said. "Let them be happy. It is time for you to move on and let her go." He left before John could say anything. He hoped that John got the message.

Trice went back to the hotel and found Jenna there packing. She hoped she would listen to her.

"Jenna, don't do this." Trice said walking in. "You don't want to end what you can have with Ted. You deserve happiness."

"I can't let him be hurt anymore and by staying, that is what I will be doing." She said packing. "I won't be the reason he is hurt."

"Jenna, what happen is not your fault." Trice said to her. "What happen is on John. He knew what he was doing."

"He only did it because of me. I won't let it happen anymore. I just don't understand why John won't leave me alone."

"Jenna, what really went on with you and John? I know it is more than what you told me and probably Ted too. Tell me now, what is the hold Cena has on you?"

"I don't know what it is. All I know is I can't get away from what it is. Even now, I feel myself being pulled back into this with him and I don't want to be."

"Then don't. Jenna, you are not a weak person. You are strong, you can do this. I know you can."

"I am weak."

"No, you aren't. Jenna, this is not like you. You have always been strong and you can handle anything. You always have. You being weak is not you. What is this with Cena that does this to you?"

"I don't know. I can't explain it and I don't know what is going on."

"Jenna, don't end what you can have with Ted. You can work through whatever this is. I know you can."

"I just don't want him to be hurt anymore."

"He won't." Randy said walking in. "He wants to be with you. He doesn't care about what John might do. He wants to be with you no matter what might happen."

"He said that?" She asked.

"Yes. Go back and see him and he will tell you." Randy said to her.

She left the hotel and headed back to the hospital. She didn't want to end what she could possible have with him but she was afraid of what might happen with John. She walked into his hospital room.

"I guess Randy found you." Ted said to her.

"Yes. I was packing and getting ready to go." She said to him.

"Jenna, I don't care what John might do. I want to see what we can have."

"I just don't want you hurt."

"I don't care what John might do. I am not afraid of him. I just don't want to lose you."

"I am afraid of what John will do."

"You don't have to be afraid of him. I will protect you."

"I am worried about what he might do to you."

"Don't be. I am not afraid of him. Please say you will not end this."

"I won't. I do want to know where this might go."

"Good. Because I know we can have something great."

"Me too. I do know that and I want that." She said moving over to the bed where he was.

"Good." He said kissing her.

He was glad that she changed her mind. Once he was out of the hospital, he was going to have a talk with John and get him to back off. It was time John moved on and leave Jenna alone.

Please Review!!!


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, BourneBetter67, I'mxAxRockstar, JenniferRayne, miles89, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx and hardyrhodescenafan1 for the reviews on the last chapter._

_Please Review!! I am so close to 100 reviews! If I make it, it will be my first story to hit a 100 and be my most successful story!!_

_I am a big Cena fan and it was hard to write him like this. But it had to be that way for the story._

_Ted was released a day later. He was not supposed to wrestle for two weeks. John was told the same thing. Two weeks after arriving home in Tampa, Ted went to see John. He wanted to try to get him to leave Jenna alone. He chose to not go by himself, he took Randy with him._

"_What do you want?" John asked him when they arrived._

"_I want to talk to you about the situation." Ted said as he and Randy sat down._

"_Which situation would that be?" John asked._

"_You know which. The situation with Jenna." Ted said. "I want you to stay away from her. Let her go and be happy."_

"_I signed the annulment papers. That is what she wanted." He said to him._

"_You signed them after you forced yourself on her." Ted said to him. "She told me all about that."_

"_I'm sure she did." John replied._

"_John, just leave her alone." Ted said again to him. "You have caused her enough pain."_

"_Do you love her?" John asked._

"_I like her a lot." Ted replied. "I think it is too soon for love but I feel that maybe where this is headed. Why do you care?"_

"_I care because I love her." He replied. "She is meant to be mine, always."_

"_Stop saying that. She isn't yours." Ted said with some anger. "She isn't a toy for you to possess."_

"_Do you really know anything about her? Do you know where her tattoo is?" John asked him. "Do you know about her family? College? Or anything?"_

"_I know enough about her." Ted said. "And I am learning more everyday."_

"_You will never understand her." He said getting up. "You will never be happy with her. Because you will always wondered what she and I had. Why she stayed with me for a year? Why she always gave in to me? Why she probably always will?"_

"_She won't give in to you anymore." He said to him. "She wants to move on with me. Your time with her is over."_

"_You would like to think that. But I will stop at nothing to get Jenna back." John said. "She and I are meant to be. I know everything about her. I know she will always want me. When she is with you, do you think she is thinking about you? No, she is thinking about me and what we had. When you make love with her, she is thinking about me and how good it was between us."_

"_No, she isn't. She only thinks about me." Ted said to him getting angrier with John. "She doesn't want you anymore. You ruined that when you raped her. And that was what it was, you raped her. She will never be with you again."_

"_We will see about that." John said getting up. "I think it is time for you leave."_

"_I will go but hear me, leave Jenna alone. She doesn't want you and she wants you to leave her alone." Ted said walking out. _

_Randy had been quiet the whole time they were at John's. He watched John and Ted talk about things. He realized that John wasn't giving up on getting Jenna back. He also realized that Ted wasn't going to back down. He would do whatever it took to kept John away from Jenna._

_After leaving John's, Ted went to see Jenna. She hadn't felt good the last few days and he was worried about her. She was still upset over what happen in the match. She still blamed herself, no matter how much everyone told her it wasn't her fault. When he got to her apartment, she was sleeping on the sofa while How the Grinch stole Christmas with Jim Carrey was playing on the TV. She woke up just as he walked in._

"_Hey, I didn't mean to wake you." He said walking over to the sofa._

"_That's okay." She replied. "I just have tired today."_

"_Are you feeling better?" He asked her._

"_Better than this morning." She replied._

"_I talked to John." He said to her._

"_And?" She asked._

"_He said you and he were meant to be and that he thinks you will always want him." He said as they sat there._

"_I don't want him and he and I aren't meant to be." She said. "I want us and what we can have. That is what I want."_

"_I know. I told him that you wanted me and our relationship." He said._

"_How did he take that?" She asked._

"_He just said we will see." He replied. "He will stop at nothing to get you back."_

"_I don't want him anymore. I am moving on and hope he will get that." She said feeling a little nauseous. "I think I am going to go to the doctor tomorrow. I think I have a bug and need some medicine for it."_

"_Yeah, you should see a doctor." He said to her. _

_They spent the night just resting and relaxing. Jenna didn't feel well and just wanted to rest. They had some chicken soup for dinner and just watched some movies. He hoped whatever was wrong with her, would be better after seeing the doctor._

_The next day, Jenna headed to the doctor. She figured it was a just a bug. She had felt a little nauseous this morning but she was slowly feeling better. She arrived at her doctor's office and the doctor did an exam and ran some tests._

"_Well, Jenna, I think I know what is wrong with you." Dr. Keller Jones said to her patient._

"_It's a bug, right? And I need some medicine?" Jenna asked._

"_No, it isn't a bug. But I am going to prescribe you some medication for your morning sickness." Dr. Jones said._

"_Morning sickness?" Jenna asked knowing what that meant._

"_Yes, you are pregnant." Dr. Jones replied to her._

"_Pregnant?" Jenna asked. "That is something I wasn't expecting. How did this happen? I am on birth control."_

"_Have you missed a day?" Dr. Jones asked her._

"_I don't think I have." Jenna said taking out her pack. "Oh, no, I did miss two days. How did I let this happen?" She knew it was the stress of what was going on._

"_Well, you don't have to have it." Dr. Jones said to her._

"_No, I am going to have it. How far long am I?" She asked._

"_From everything, I say about three weeks." Dr. Jones replied._

"_Three weeks?" Jenna asked. She knew what that meant. It meant that Ted or John could be the father of the baby. _

"_Jenna, are you okay?" Dr. Jones asked._

"_No. I was not expecting this and now I have no idea who the father is." Jenna replied._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Dr. Jones asked._

"_I am dating someone and we have been together." She said. "But the day before we were together, my ex came over to see me about something and we ended up together." She wasn't going to tell her that John forced her to._

"_Well, you can have a DNA test in about ten weeks to see." Dr. Jones said. "It is the best way."_

"_Okay." She replied._

_The doctor did an ultrasound and gave her the prescription for the medication for morning sickness. She told Jenna to come back in a month for her next checkup. Jenna headed home and she was not sure what to do. She knew she had to tell Ted that she was pregnant. She didn't want to tell John because she had no idea what he would do. _

"_Hey, what did the doctor say?" Ted asked when she walked in._

"_Just that I'm pregnant." She said to him._

"_Sorry? You're pregnant?" He asked her._

"_Yes, about three weeks." She replied._

"_Wow, I never expected that." He said to her. "I thought we were careful."_

"_I guess with everything that has been going on, I missed a day or two." She replied. "I wasn't expecting this."_

"_I know but it is okay. We will deal with it." He said hugging her._

"_There is something else." She said. "Based on everything, you or John might be the father. Because I was with him then you."_

"_This happened around the time he raped you, didn't it?" He asked her._

"_Yes. I am not sure about what to do." She said starting to cry a little. "This is going to cause him to be even more possessive."_

"_Here is what we will do. We will not tell him you are pregnant." He said hugging her. "We will wait, and once the DNA test is back, we can decide than. Let's just take this one step at a time."_

"_Okay. I was worried that you would leave once you realized that you might not be the father." She replied to him._

"_I am not going to leave. This could be my baby and that would be great." He said still hugging her. "We will deal with things."_

"_Okay." She said kissing him. She just prayed that this was his baby and not John's. If it was John's, things would get worse and she would never be free of whatever John's hold on her was._

_Please Reivew!!_


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to Dejavu1978, ShannonxMoore'sxLover, JenniferRayne, wwlilcraz101, RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, hardyrhodescenafan1, VolcomStoneBabe, miles89, Mrs. Brittiany Orton, ladyangel1981, BourneBetter67, thecatchisdeadlist, gurl142069, I'mxAxRockstar, and ashley-n-john-4-ever for all the great reviews!! You guys helped me get to the one hundred mark of reviews on this story. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!

A few days later, Ted was back at RAW. He hated to leave Jenna but he knew that John was going to be where he was, so, he couldn't hurt Jenna. He had one more show that night before he could get back to Tampa. Jenna stayed home because she didn't want John to see her and find out she was pregnant. Trice decided to go and be with Randy. She wanted to spend time with him. They were talking in the hallway of the arena about the situation.

"Jenna is scared about things." Trice said to Randy as they stood there. "She is scared that John is the father of the baby. And she doesn't know what he will do."

"I know. Ted mentioned something about it." He said to her. "They agreed to not say anything to John until the DNA test. If it is Ted's, then John doesn't have to know."

"I am worried about the stress of this on Jenna. She is still dealing with what happen with John. And I think there is more to their relationship then she has told anyone including Ted. I just wonder what that is."

"She hasn't told you anything?"

"No, she told me what she told Ted but I think there is more. But she won't say what it is."

"I'm sure when she is ready, she will tell Ted and everyone."

"Yeah. But I still worry about what it is."

They walked off and went to the locker room. Neither had noticed John nearby and he had heard their conversation. He now knew that Jenna was pregnant and it might be his. He was smiling inward because this now gave him a reason to see Jenna. He got ready for his match. He made plans to leave right after and go back to Tampa. He wanted to see Jenna and talk about things. He left right after he won. He knew this would give him a head start before Ted and gave him a chance to talk to Jenna alone.

He arrived in Tampa a little while later and immediately went to Jenna's apartment. He knew that she probably wasn't going to let him in but he would somehow. He had to talk to her.

Jenna had been watching a movie when she heard the knock at the door. She opened it and saw John standing there.

"What do you want, John?" She asked him while not opening the door all the way.

"I think we need to talk." He said to her. "Can I come in?"

"No, we can talk right here." She said to him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"The baby that could be mine." He said to her.

"What?" She asked not sure how he found out.

"Don't deny it. I heard your friend, Trice and Randy talking." He said to her. "Now, can I come in?"

"I don't think that is a good idea." She said. She didn't want to be stupid twice.

"Do you think I would hurt the mother of my child?" He asked her.

"This might not be your baby. Do you get that?" She asked.

"You know it is probably mine. You and Ted were together just once, right?"

"No, it wasn't just once."

"But we were together more so, odds are good that it is mine."

"According to my doctor, the time I got pregnant was when you forced me to be with you. The next day, I was with Ted. So, you both have a chance at being the father."

"I want to talk about this. Can we go inside?"

"I can't trust you. And I am not going to put me or my baby at risk."

"Jenna, I promise I will be on my best behavior. I would never hurt the mother of my child."

"Okay." She said slowly still unsure about this. But she knew that he wouldn't hurt her now that he knew she was pregnant.

He came in and sat down on the sofa. Jenna sat in the chair by the sofa. She wondered what he wanted to say.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked him.

"I want to know what your plans are for the baby." He said to her.

"I plan to keep it and raise it." She said to him.

"I knew that much. I meant, about the father." He said.

"Right now, there is a 50 % chance that you or Ted could be the father. I am having a DNA test in nine weeks."

"Then you will know, right?" He asked her.

"Yes. Once I know who the father is, I will go from there." She said. "But you need to understand that I want something with Ted, whether this is his baby or yours."

"Do you think I would let him raise my child?" He asked her.

"It's not up to you. This is my decision." Jenna said to him. "I am not saying that to be mean. But decisions about my baby are up to me."

"If this is my baby, I want a say in its life." He said to her. "I deserve that as the baby's father."

"If you are the baby's father, then yes, you get a say in its life but not mine." She said getting up. "Do you understand that?"

"Jenna, I want what we had. I know we had a great thing." He said getting up and walking over to her.

This caused her to tense up a little bit. She didn't know what he was going to do. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her but still she was a little afraid.

"What we had was sex." She said moving away from him. "That was what you wanted. You wanted to hook up with me."

"That is how things started but that changed." He said walking to her. "I know somewhere in the middle of everything, I did fall in love with you. I am in love with you."

"John, you don't feel that way. If you did, you would have said something before the auction." She said turning to face him. "You want to possess me. You see me as a possession, that's it."

"You have always been mine." He said placing a hand on her cheek. "I know you know that. We are meant to be."

"No, we aren't. I am not yours." She said pulling away.

"I will get you back. We will be together." He said walking to the door. "I am not giving up. And I will stop that nothing to do so."

He walked out leaving her wondering what he meant. She knew that he wasn't going to give up, now that he knew she was pregnant and that the baby might be his. She wondered what would happen in the next few weeks as they waited for her to be able to have the DNA test. She knew that John was not going to leave her along and she had no idea what he might do.

Please Review!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. You guys are awesome!!!!**

**Note: I am a huge John Cena fan and how I wrote him in this story, is just fiction. It was hard to him like this because I am such a fan. But it worked for the story and he was who I wanted in this one to be the possessive guy. I hope you continue to like this story.**

**The next few weeks past, and it was soon time for the DNA test. John had called her every day since he found out about the baby. It was starting to get smothering. She hoped this test would go the way she wanted and the baby would be Ted's but something told her that it would not go that way.**

"**Okay, we have the DNA from the mother and the baby, so now, we just need the DNA from at least one of the potential fathers." The Lab Tech said to them.**

"**Okay." Ted said allowing the tech to swab the inside of his cheek for the DNA sample.**

"**Now, we will compare them and see if we had a match." The Lab Tech said taking everything. "We will have the results in a week."**

"**Okay, thank you." Jenna said.**

**She and Ted soon headed home from the hospital. Jenna hoped that the test would go the way she wanted. So far, everything with the baby was fine and she had no complications. The thing complicating everything was John and Ted. Ted was great with her and the fact that the baby might be John's. **

"**I wanted to talk to you about something." Jenna said once they got to her apartment.**

"**Okay, what?" He asked her.**

"**I wanted to know what will happen to us if John is the father of the baby." She asked him. "If you can't deal with that, I don't blame you. But I would like for you to tell me now. I don't want to get so attached then you decided you can't be with me because it's John's"**

"**Jenna, I can deal with it if John is the father. I have gotten to know you over the last few months, and I like you." He said. "Actually, I think I am falling in love with you."**

"**I love you, too." She said kissing him.**

"**Good. I know this will be difficult if John is the father, but we can deal with that." He said to her. "I want to help you through this."**

"**I would like that." She said.**

**They watched some TV and just relaxed. Jenna's mind was still on what would happen if John was the father. She knew it would bond them forever. She thought back to her and John not long after that fateful date when they got married. And the thing that changed things for them.**

_**Flash back**_

"_**What is wrong?" John asked her as they were sitting watching a movie.**_

"_**John, I was wondering what you thought about us having baby?" She asked him turning off the movie.**_

"_**I never gave it much thought. I mean, we are just hooking up." He said to her. He still hadn't told her that he never got the annulment a few months ago. She was still his wife.**_

"_**I know." She said sadly. She knew now that she couldn't tell him she was pregnant. He obviously didn't want a child.**_

"_**Jenna, why did you ask that?" He asked her. "Are you pregnant?"**_

"_**Yes. I wasn't sure how to tell you. I know we are just hooking up and I wasn't expecting this at all." She said to him. "From what my doctor said, it happened the night we got married."**_

"_**So, what now? Are you going to have it?" He asked her.**_

"_**Yes, I want this baby." She said to him.**_

"_**Are you sure?" He asked her. He didn't really want a child but he wanted to continue what they were doing. So, if he had to tell her that he wanted one, he would.**_

"_**Yes, I am. If you aren't, you can tell me." She said to him. "I am not going to make you be with me and raise this baby."**_

"_**Jenna, I want to do this with you." He said to her. **_

_**The next few days were fine between them but she sensed that he wasn't really wanted to do the dad thing. So, she was ready to break things off with him. But she didn't get chance when she took a fall down the stairs at her apartment. She didn't know how she fell, she had never fallen down them before. She thought she felt someone push her but she knew no one would. Everyone in her building was so nice. She was rushed to the hospital and she miscarried. She knew it was probably for the best but it still hurt that she lost that baby. John had been so great with her after that. He was sweet and kind and just took care of her.**_

"**Jenna, are you okay?" Ted asked her as the movie ended.**

"**Yeah, I was just thinking." She said to him. She never told anyone that she miscarried but she never told anyone she had been pregnant either.**

"**Okay, you just looked deep in thought." He said to her.**

"**I was just thinking about everything. It is such a complicated situation." She said to him.**

"**It is but we will deal with everything." He told her.**

"**I know. I just worry." She said.**

"**Don't. Things are going to be okay." He said hugging her.**

"**I know." She said with a smile before kissing him.**

**She thought about what happen a lot. Every time she thought about the miscarriage and how John was after it, she thought about what he did a few months earlier. The John who took care of her after the miscarriage and the one, who forced himself on her, were two different people. It made her wonder if she even ever knew the real John Cena. Her and John's relationship was so complicated and had so much stuff happen, that it was a wonder that she came out okay from it beside what he did. **

**She had told most about the marriage, the annulment, and hooking up. She had never told anyone about the miscarriage and the other things that happened. She guarded them so much because if any of it got out, it would be bad for her and John. And as much as she didn't like what John had done to her, she couldn't let anything ruin his life.**

**Please Review!! The daddy will be revealed in the next chapter. Any guess on which it will be?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to Queenofyourworld, HardyGurl21, RKOsgirl92, ashley-n-john-4-ever, BourneBetter67, JenniferRayne, hardyrhodescenafan1, I'mxAxRockstar, gurl42069, miles89, and ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for the awesome reviews!!**

**Note:I am a Cena fan, but he had to be my villian in this story. It was hard to write him like this because I am such a fan.**

**This story was a request from RKOsgirl92. I hope you and everyone else is still loving this story.**

**Jenna debated over the next few days about telling Ted everything. She didn't want them to have secrets but what happen with John was so complicated and not just about the miscarriage. From the time they had that first date until it ended, their relationship had been turbulent. They had more good times than bad but still the bad ones were so huge, that it sometime outweighed everything. **

"**Ted, I think I should tell you some things." She said as they sat in the living room. Today was the day they would find out who the father of the baby was.**

"**What things?" He asked her.**

"**More about my relationship with John." She said. She was finally ready to tell him. "There is more than what I told you."**

"**Okay, so, tell me." He said to her. "If you want to, I am not going to make you."**

"**No, you need to know." She replied. "About a month and half after that first date, I found out I was pregnant. I was scared about everything. When I told John, I got the feeling that he wasn't really happy about the baby. But I was, because I wanted a baby."**

"**So, what happen?" He asked. He knew she didn't have a child because she would have told him that.**

"**I fell down the stairs here in my building and miscarried." She replied sadly.**

"**I'm sorry, Jenna." He replied. "How did you fall? The stairs are not that dangerous because they had a hand rail and you have pretty good balance."**

"**I don't know really. I thought I was maybe pushed but no one in the building would have done that. So, I think it was my imagination about being pushed." She said. "I just had an accident."**

"**Is there more about your relationship with John?" He asked her. He knew there was.**

"**Yes. He wasn't only rough with me during sex." She said. "He has and still has a temper and he sees me as a possession. I belong to him. When someone else would talk to me, he would get angry. At first it was just yelling, and then it turned more dangerous. When guys would talk to me for anything, he would get rough with me during sex. But when someone else would talk to me and I wouldn't tell him what it was about, he got very angry. It was then that it would end up with me having some bad bruises or emergency room visits."**

"**Jenna, why did you stay with him for so long?" He asked her. "Why would you continue to hook up with him?"**

"**I honestly don't know. I guess I thought what was better than being with John Cena." She replied. "And something always made me give in to him. I could never say no to us being together. I wanted him and I didn't care what happen in the relationship."**

"**So, what happen to change that?" **

"**A few weeks before the auction, I began to want more than just a hook up and I knew he didn't. So, I decide to bid on someone other than him and hoped to make a connection."**

"**I guess you did." He said with a laugh.**

"**I did. After that first date, I began to realize that I wanted something without so much complication. I wanted more than just a hook up." She said getting up and walking to the window. **

**He had noticed that she did that when she was sad or stressed about something. Over the last few months, he had found out some of the things she did when she was sad, happy or stressed.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything at the beginning. I was scared to. I understand, you know, if after finding all this out, you want to end this. You can with no hurt feelings or anything." She said turning to look out the window. "I really would understand. Even if you are the father of this baby, I would still understand. You are free to do what you want."**

"**Why would you understand that?" He asked her. She was really understanding about everything. He didn't understand how she could be. He knew now that what John had done to her over the last year had caused her to put everyone above herself especially any guy she was with.**

"**Because I am not going to make you stay in anything that you don't want." She replied. "I would never make anyone stay in something they didn't want. I don't want you to do anything that you don't want."**

"**Jenna, I don't want out." He said walking over to her. "No matter what happens with the test, I will be here for you. I know we are building to something great and it obviously won't be easy. But I want to see where this can go, I love you."**

"**I love you, too." She replied before kissing him.**

"**We better go and get the test results." He said to her.**

**They headed to the hospital. Jenna was nervous about what the test would say. She hoped it was Ted's because if it wasn't, John would never leave her alone. He had already started with the calls once he found out she was pregnant. When they arrived, they went to the lab. Jenna's doctor met them there. After she got the results, they went into a private room for her to read them.**

"**Okay, it looks like there is a 99.9% chance that Mr. DiBiase is not the father of the baby." Dr. Keller Jones said reading them.**

"**Are you sure about them?" Jenna asked not believing that John was the father.**

"**Yes. The tech ran them twice." She replied to her. "I know this wasn't what you wanted but Mr. DiBiase is not the father."**

"**Thank you, Dr. Jones." Jenna said holding back tears.**

"**No problem. Jenna, come see me if you have any questions." She said. "And for your fourth month checkup.**

"**I will." Jenna replied.**

"**I think we should go home and let you rest. We will decide what do later." Ted said getting up. He helped Jenna up and they headed to the car. He couldn't believe that John was the father. He hoped and prayed that he wasn't.**

**Once John saw that Ted and Jenna were gone and the doctor was gone, he went into the lab. The lab tech was looking at some samples.**

"**I take it you did what I asked." John asked him.**

"**Yes, sir. The test shows that you are the father." The tech said.**

"**Good. What were the real results?" John asked.**

"**The test matched Mr. DiBiase." The tech replied. **

"**So, you changed them?" John asked.**

"**Yes. You said if the test showed that you were not the father, I was to change them." He replied. "Now, can I have the rest of my money?"**

"**Yes. Make sure you keep this between us and that all the test show that I am the father." John said handing the tech the rest of the twenty thousand dollar payment. He gave him half before the test.**

"**Yes, sir." The tech said taking the money.**

**John left the hospital and headed home. He knew that Jenna would call him about the test later. She wouldn't keep him from his child. She wasn't like that no matter what had happened. Now, he had the perfect opportunity to get close to her again and make her see that they should be together. Then she would get rid of Ted for good, just like he wanted.**

**Please Review!! Whether you liked it or not. **


	19. Chapter 19

Once they got home Jenna knew she had to call John and tell him that he was the father. She knew the next five months were not going too easy with John or Ted. She knew that John would be overly possessive of her and Ted would be very protective of her. It was not going to be an easy pregnancy. She decided to call Trice and see if she wanted to come over. Jenna needed someone to talk to that wasn't involved in her pregnancy.

"I'm going to call Trice and see if she wants to come over. I need some girl time." Jenna told Ted once they got home.

"That actually works because I want to talk to Randy." He said to her.

"Okay." She said picking up her cell phone and dialing Trice's number.

"Hello." Trice said picking up.

"Hey, it's Jenna. Do you want to come over? I could use a little girl time." She said to her.

"Yeah, I'll be right over." Trice said before hanging up.

"Trice is on her way." Jenna said.

"Okay, I am going to head over to Randy's. I will be back later." He said before kissing her goodbye.

Once he was gone, Jenna finally broke down. She was trying to stay strong to get through this but it was hard. She knew this was not going to be easy on her or Ted. He would have to deal with the fact that John was the dad and would be apart of their life. She was worried that Ted would get tired of everything and leave. She was in her thoughts, when she heard the knock at the door, she knew it was Trice.

"Hey." She said opening the door.

"Hey, you sounded weird on the phone. What's up?" Trice asked as she came in.

"We got the results of the test." Jenna said sitting down on the sofa.

"What did they say?" Trice asked judging by Jenna's face, she knew it must mean that John is the baby daddy.

"John is the dad." Jenna replied.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked her.

"I am going to tell him and get ready for what will come." Jenna replied. "I am just worried about everything."

"About John as the dad or his possessiveness of you?"

"Both and that Ted might get tired of everything and leave."

"He wouldn't do that. He understands the situation. And it is not your fault that John is the baby daddy."

"Really? I think it is."

"No, it isn't. John forced you to be with him and that is why he is the baby daddy. If he had just accepted things, this wouldn't be happening."

"I know that. But I was the one who let him inside the apartment. What is wrong with me that I can't say no to him?"

"I have no idea. Jenna, did something else happen between you and John?"

"Yes. Remember about two months after the auction, I was out of work for a few weeks?"

"Yeah, you fell down the stairs."

"Yeah, I didn't tell anyone but I miscarried when I fell. No one knew I was pregnant."

"Jenna, how could not tell me that?"

"I didn't want anyone to know and John said I shouldn't tell anyone."

"Wait, how did you fall down the stairs? You are not clumsy."

"I really don't know. I thought someone pushed me but no one in my building would do that. So, I am sure it was my imagination."

"Yeah. Jenna, what else? I know you are keeping something else."

"Okay, John wasn't only rough with me during sex. When someone would talk to me about something and I wouldn't tell him what it was about, I usually ended up with bruises or emergency room visits."

"That is why you took up kickboxing, to explain the bruises, right?"

"Yeah. I enjoyed kickboxing but it was a way to explain them."

"God, Jenna, why would stay with him? You know you could have done so such better."

"I know that. I don't know why I stayed. Maybe it was the fact that it was John Cena. And we did have some great times, more good than bad but the bad were so huge."

"Jenna, everything will be fine. You just have to make sure you let John know that Ted is going to be a part of this and that just because he is the baby daddy, he doesn't get say over you."

"I know. I am going to make sure he knows that."

"Don't let him take control of anything. You are the baby's mommy and you are carrying the baby. So, you have the most say."

"Yeah. I am worried that John and Ted are going to have so many fights about this. John will be more possessive of me now because I am carrying his baby and Ted will be more protective of me because I am carrying John's baby. He won't let John hurt me and he is worried that he will."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, I just know. I told him everything about John and my relationship so, I know he will be protective of me and the baby."

"Well, you need that. You and the baby are the most important things. He, of course, wants you safe."

"I know. I just am worried that he will get tired of everything and decide he doesn't want to be with me because of it."

"Jenna, he loves right?"

"Yes."

"Then he is in this for long haul."

"Yeah. Thanks for coming over. I need some girl talk." Jenna said hugging her best friend.

"You know I will always be here for you." Trice said hugging her back.

While the girls were having their talk, Ted was talking to Randy about the situation.

"This is going to be a difficult thing. I have to deal with John as the father of Jenna's baby." Ted said as they sat playing RAW Vs. SMACKDOWN.

"Just make sure he knows that you are with Jenna and it doesn't matter if you are not the father. You love her and you are going to be apart of her and the baby's life." Randy said to him.

"I know I have to tell him that. But I am not sure he will listen or care. He will play up being the baby's father. He will be more possessive of her."

"Just make sure you lay down the law with him. Don't let him take advantage of the situation. And make sure he doesn't guilt Jenna into anything. She is going to be very emotional for the next five months and very vulnerable. Don't let him use that."

"Yeah, I know. I have read up on pregnancy hormones. I know she is going to be emotional and vulnerable. So, she needs me to protect her."

"Ted, you aren't staying with her because you feel the need to protect her are you? You do love her, right?"

"I do love her. That is why I want to protect her."

"Okay. So, why don't you go home and spend some time with her?"

"I think I will." Ted said getting up and heading to the door.

"Hey, make sure you send my girl home." Randy said as Ted walked out.

Ted left Randy's and headed back to Jenna's. He wanted to be with her when she told John he was the father. He wanted to make sure that John understand everything and that he didn't try to make Jenna agree to anything.

"Hey, Trice." He said walking in. "Randy would like you home."

"He is so impatient." Trice said with a laugh. "Jenna, call me."

"I will." Jenna said to her.

"So, have you told John yet?" Ted asked her.

"No, I don't know what I am waiting on. He has to know but I am putting it off." She replied.

"Hey, we will tell him together and make sure he knows what is up." He said kissing her. "We aren't going to let him take advantage of the situation."

"Okay." She said picking up her cell phone. She dialed John's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" He asked when he picked up.

"Can you come over? I need to talk to you about the test." She said to him.

"Yeah, I am on my way." He said hanging up.

"He is coming." She said touching the end button her LG Chocolate Touch.

"Okay, don't worry. I am not leaving you to do this alone. I am going to help you make sure he understands things." Ted said hugging her.

"Okay." She said hugging him back.

She hoped everything would go okay and that John would listen about things. That he would realize that just because he was the baby's father, he couldn't control her life.

Please Review!!


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story: RKOsgirl92(19), Queenofyourworld(18), hardyrhodescenafan1(17), JenniferRayne(14), ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx(11), I'mxAxRockstar(10), miles89(9), gurl42069(9), Dejavu1978(8), BourneBetter67(6), ashley-n-john-4-ever(5), VolcomStoneBabe(4), HardyGurl21(4), wwlilcraz101, Mrs. Brittiany Orton, ladyangel1981, and thecatchisdeadlist.

Thanks to everyone who alerted/favorited this story.

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, and Dejavu1978 for the help with this story.

This was a request by RKOsgirl92. I hope you and everyone is enjoying it.

I just wanted to take this time to thank everyone who got me to the one hundred mark on the reviews. It is over hundred now and still counting.

John arrived a short while later. He knew what Jenna wanted to talk about but he was going to make sure that he acted surprised. He had already began making a plan to have some alone time with Jenna. He was determined to get her back.

"So, I assume you got the results." John said as the three of them sat in the living room.

"Yes. You are the father." Jenna said to him.

"So, what is going to happen now?" He asked.

"Well, we will take this as it comes. I will let you know when the doctor's appointments are." She said. She wasn't really sure how to deal with this. Because he would want to be apart of things. When the baby started kicking, decorating the nursery, and all the other stuff to come. The only problem was that she couldn't guarantee that he would be there when the baby started kicking.

"So, that's it. I get to come to the doctor's appointments?" He asked knowing that was not going to work. "I want to be involved. It is my baby too."

"John, I don't know what more you want. When anything happens with the baby, I will call you. That it the only way I know to do this." She replied to him. "I have no idea when the baby will kick or anything like that."

"I know that. I just want to be involved with everything." He replied to her.

"John, you have to understand that Jenna and I are together. That I am going to be apart of this too." Ted said now joining the conversation. He had a feeling that John was not going to make this easy.

"I get that, but I am the baby's father." John said to him. He knew that he was going to do whatever he needed to do to get her back.

"We will work something out. I get that you want to be apart of this and I want you to be, but I am the mommy and I get the most say." Jenna said thinking about what Trice said. She knew she had to make everyone see that she was the one in control. "I want us all to try to get along during this. I would like a stress free pregnancy."

"I will try." Ted said. He wanted her to have that.

"I will try, also." John said. He knew with a little work, he would get his time alone with her and as time had proven, she couldn't or wouldn't say no to him.

"Good. John, I hope you understand that I want you to be apart of things because you are the father but you can't control my life." She said looking at him. She knew this was going to be difficult because no matter what had happened, he was the father of her baby and she still felt whatever it was toward him. She didn't want to be with him anymore because she loved Ted but whatever it was that drew her toward him was still there.

"I get that but I want to be able to spend time with you through this. I want to make sure I get time with you and the baby." He replied.

"I know and we will work that out." Jenna said. She wanted him to get that because he was the father.

"John, I don't want you to think that just because you are the father of the baby that you will get Jenna back. I am who she wants to be with and that it is how it is." Ted said to him. He remembered that Randy told him to make sure John knew that.

"I get that you guys are together. I don't need to be reminded every few minutes." John said with some anger. "But I am the father of the baby and that makes me apart of your life. I hope you get that."

"I get that. You are the father." Ted said standing up. "You are the father because you gave Jenna no choice in the matter. You forced yourself on her and that is why you are the father."

"Do you think that she didn't want to be with me?" John asked him while standing up. He and Ted were now standing across from each other "She has always wanted me."

"She doesn't want you anymore. She wants me and we are together so, you just need to get over it." Ted replied to him.

"Do you really think I am going to let you cut me out of my child's life?" John asked him.

Both were raising their voices now and talking like Jenna wasn't even in the room. She knew this was going to happen and now she wondered if this would always happen.

"Guys, I am in the room." Jenna said finally talking.

"Sorry." Ted said to her. He hadn't wanted to do that in front of her. He wanted to talk to John alone but things just got out of control.

"I'm sorry, too." John replied. He was sorry that they had the fight in front of her but he wanted Ted to know that he wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't going to give up his plan to get Jenna and this baby was the best way even if he wasn't the father, no one would ever know that. He was going to get Jenna and nothing was going to stop him.

"Guys, you have to find a way to get along. You are both going to be apart of this and I would like it to be a little nice." She said standing up. "And I think this talk is over. Let's all cool off a little bit. Now, I am going to take a nap." She said before kissing Ted and heading to her room.

Once she was gone, Ted took the opportunity to talk to John once again.

"I want you to leave Jenna alone. I don't want you using this to your advantage." Ted said to him.

"She is carrying my baby." John replied. "And I am not going anywhere, so get use to it."

"I mean it, John. Jenna needs a stress free pregnancy." Ted said to him. "If you love her like you say and you love this baby, then you will give her that."

"I do love her and this baby. I am not going to make things difficult for her." John said walking to the door. "I am going to make things difficult for you. You are the reason she and I aren't together. And I am not going makes things easy for you. And I know you won't tell Jenna about this because you don't want to upset her." He said before walking out.

After John left, Ted headed to the bedroom to check on Jenna. He knew that John was right. He wasn't going to tell Jenna what John said. He knew it would upset her and he wouldn't do that to her. He saw that she was sleeping peacefully so, he laid down beside her. He thought about what John had said and he knew that John was going to stop that nothing to get what he wanted. So, he would just have to be alert to John, he wasn't going to allow him to hurt Jenna or the baby. How he wished the baby was his and then John would have no say in anything. He had wanted the baby to be his but it didn't work out that way.

Please Review!! Next up, John begans to put his plan in motion!


	21. Chapter 21

**A few days later, John was called to Vince's office. There was an upcoming goodwill tour of Europe for a select group of superstars and divas. **

"**John, I want you to go to Europe." Vince said to him.**

"**I really don't want to go. I have a lot going on right now." John replied. "Maybe Ted can go in my place."**

"**That would probably work since Cody is going too." Vince replied. "But I don't know I want my star to go.**

"**I just don't want to leave Jenna right now." John replied. He had told Vince that she was pregnant and he was the father.**

"**Okay, I will send Ted." Vince replied.**

"**Great. I think that Ted going is a great idea." John said hiding his smile. With Ted gone, he would be able to spend some time alone with Jenna.**

"**Okay, Ted will go this time but next time, you go." Vince said to him.**

"**Sounds like a plan." John replied getting up. "Oh, maybe you shouldn't tell Ted that I suggested he go in my place. You know how that is."**

"**I won't say anything." Vince said as John left. **

**Once John was gone, Vince called Ted and asked him to come and see him. He wanted to give him all the information about the trip.**

"**You wanted to see me, Vince?" Ted asked coming in.**

"**Yes. I want you to go to Europe on the Goodwill tour." Vince said to him.**

"**Who else is going?" He asked hoping that John was too.**

"**Cody, John Morrison, Miz, Kelly Kelly, Mickie and Eve." Vince replied.**

"**I really don't want to go." Ted replied. He didn't want to leave Jenna knowing John would be there. **

"**Sorry, but this is not a suggestion. You are going." Vince said to him. **

"**I have to go?" Ted asked him.**

"**Yes." Vince replied.**

"**When do I leave?" Ted asked him.**

"**Two days. Here is the information." Vince said handing it to him.**

**Ted left and headed back to his hotel room. He had to call Jenna and tell her he would be leaving. He didn't want to because he knew that John was going to use it to get close to Jenna. Once he got back to his room, he picked up his cell phone and called her.**

"**Hey, what's up?" Jenna asked when she picked up.**

"**I was calling to see how you were." He replied to her.**

"**I'm fine." She replied. "Just surfing the Babies "R" Us website."**

"**Find anything interesting?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, but I want to wait until my next ultrasound so, I will know what I'm having." She replied.**

"**I was also calling to tell you that I have to go to Europe for two weeks on a Goodwill tour." He said. "Me and some of the other superstars and divas are going."**

"**Oh, well, I understand." She replied. "I will miss you."**

"**I hate to leave you alone with John." Ted said to her.**

"**He isn't going?" She asked.**

"**No, not this time." Ted replied.**

"**It will be fine." She said. "Trice is close if I need anything same with Jennifer. It will be fine, focus on your job and don't worry about me."**

"**I will always worry because you are pregnant and I love you." He said.**

"**I love you, too and I love that you worry. But I will be fine." She replied. "So, go and do your job."**

"**Okay, but beware of Cena and what he might do." He said warning her.**

"**I know. I will be careful." She said. "I love you and I will miss you. Do you get to come home before you leave?"**

"**Yes, for a few hours." He replied.**

"**Okay, I will see you then." She said. **

"**Okay, love you." He said to her.**

"**Love you, too." She replied before hanging up.**

**After he hung up with her, he went to talk to Randy. Since he wasn't going, he hoped that he would keep an eye on Jenna. Ted didn't trust John not to use this to his advantage.**

"**Ted, what's going on?" Randy asked him.**

"**I was hoping that you would keep an eye on Jenna." Ted said sitting down. "I don't trust Cena."**

"**I will keep an eye out." Randy replied. "Don't worry, Trice is close if she needs anything."**

"**I know. I just I know Cena is going to use this to his advantage." He replied to him. **

"**Don't worry so much. John would not hurt the mother of his child." Randy said trying to make Ted okay.**

"**Yeah. Well, I am going to go. I have to get things together to leave and I am stopping in Tampa before I go to see Jenna." He said walking to the door. "Thanks for checking on her for me."**

"**Not a problem." Randy said as Ted left.**

**While Ted was getting ready to go, John was getting things together to spend some time with Jenna. Once Ted was gone, he would go see Jenna and talk about the baby. She had told him she had a doctor's appointment coming up for an ultrasound and he was going to go with her. The more time alone he got with her was time he could convince her that they were meant to be together. He wanted her and nothing was going to stop him.**

"**Jenna, are you okay?" Trice asked her when they were having lunch.**

"**Yeah, Ted has to leave for two weeks." Jenna said as she ate her salad.**

"**Oh, he is going on the Goodwill tour?" Trice asked. Randy had told her about it.**

"**Yeah. And he is worried about John and what he might do." She said to her.**

"**He doesn't need to worry. I am here for you and Randy is too." Trice said. She and Jenna had been friends since both started working at the foundation.**

"**I told him that. And that it will be fine." She said. "I have a doctor's appointment in a few days and John will be there. It is just complicated."**

"**I know. You have Ted who you love and want a life with and then you have John, your baby daddy, who loves you." Trice said. "And he is a little possessive."**

"**I know. He calls me everyday to make sure I am eating and taking care of myself. Like I would forget to eat, please. My little one here craves food." She said with a laugh. "And I don't know why but she craves Reese's peanut butter cups. Which is Ted's favorite candy bar."**

"**She?" Trice asked.**

"**Yeah, I have taken to calling it she. I just think it is a girl." She said eating her salad.**

"**Somehow, I can see you as a mom to a little girl." Trice said with a laugh. **

"**Thanks." Jenna replied back with a laugh. She checked her watch. "We have to go."**

"**Yeah." Trice said getting their trash and throwing it away. "How about some girl time after work? We can go get manicures and pedicures."**

"**Sounds good." Jenna said as they headed back upstairs to their office.**

**Please Review!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, HardyGurl21, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, hardyrhodescenafan1, ashley-n-john-4-ever, BourneBetter67, JenniferRayne, I'mxAxRockstar, and Queenofyourworld for all the reviews!! You guys are awesome!

Thanks to everyone who is reading this. Please take the time to review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers in here or the WWE. I only own the original characters.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave you for two weeks." Ted said as he and Jenna were in her apartment.

"It's okay. It is your job. I understand that." She replied to him. "Did you bring my candy?"

"Yes, here." He said handing her the Reese's peanut butter cups.

"You so rule." She said kissing him before tearing open the package. "I don't know why my little one here likes them so much. But if I let her, she would eat them all the time."

"I think you mean you would eat them all the time." He said with a laugh to her.

"Yeah, but she craves them. I just eat them for her." Jenna said with a smile while taking a bite.

"You know that makes no sense, right?" He said to her with a smile.

"I know." She replied. "But what can I see, she likes her chocolate and peanut butter."

"Are you going to keep calling it a she?" He asked her. "What if it is a boy?"

"I think it is a girl." She said still eating the candy.

"Okay, who am I to argue with a mom." He said to her. "It is almost time for me to go." He said looking at the clock.

"I know. But don't worry and I will be fine." She said standing up. "I love you and I miss you."

"I will miss you too." He said placing his arms around her waist. "I want you to be careful about John. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. And I don't want you or the baby hurt."

"We will be fine. Trice and Jennifer are near by if I need them and Randy isn't going on this tour so, he will be near if I need him." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck. "John won't hurt me now. I am carrying his baby. I know you don't want to hear this, but it bonds us."

"I know. I just wish this was my baby. I hate that it is his, I don't mean I hate the baby, I don't. Just that John is the father." He said hoping she was going to get mad or upset over what he was saying.

"I know what you meant. This is just a difficult situation." She said. "But you need to focus on doing a great job. We will call and email, everything will be fine."

"I hope so." He said kissing her. "I really have to go or I'll miss the plane."

"Okay. Have a safe trip and call me and don't worry." She replied kissing him back.

He soon left and headed to the airport. Jenna had a doctor's appointment that afternoon for the ultrasound. She was excited to find out what the baby was. She was a little nervous about being near John without Ted but she knew that John wouldn't hurt her. She looked at her watch and knew she had to get going to get to the doctors. She met John at the doctor's office.

"Jenna, how are you feeling?" Dr. Jones asked her.

"I feel fine." She replied. "I have had no problems."

"That's good." Dr. Jones said. "Your blood pressure is normal and everything looks good."

"Great." She said.

"Okay." Dr. Jones said sensing some uneasiness in the room. She figured this was the baby's daddy and she could feel some tense in the room. "Let's do the ultrasound." She said taking the gel and putting it on Jenna's stomach.

"Sound good." Jenna replied.

"Okay, let's see what we have." Dr. Jones said moving the probe. "There is the baby's head, arms, legs, the heartbeat, strong and steady." She said turning it up so they could hear it. "And it looks like a little girl."

"Girl, really?" Jenna asked excitedly.

"Yes. How many copies do you want?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Three please." She replied.

"Okay." Dr. Jones said printing out the copies and handing them to Jenna. "I will see you next month."

"Okay." She replied as the doctor left leaving her alone with John. "Here this is your copy." She said handing him the copy.

"Thanks." He said taking it. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure." She replied. She wanted to make things as simple as possible. She didn't want anymore drama right now. She was a little nervous about being with him but she figured it was safe in public.

They left the doctor's office and went to get something to eat. While they were eating, Trice called Jenna to see what the doctor said.

"Hey, Trice, what's up?" Jenna asked answering the phone.

"I wanted to know what the doctor said. Are you having a little girl?" Trice asked excitedly.

"Yes, it's a little girl." Jenna replied to her.

"Yay! I am so happy." Trice said. "So, do you want to come over for dinner?"

"I am having dinner right now." Jenna replied.

"Oh, I just thought you wouldn't want to eat alone." Trice replied.

"I'm not alone. John took me out after the appointment." She replied.

"Are you okay?" Trice asked with some worry.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't want to make things more difficult. I want things smooth." She said to her. "And he is the father."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything and I mean anything." Trice said.

"I will. Bye." Jenna said hanging up.

"Everything okay?" John asked her.

"Yeah. Trice just wanted to know what the doctor said." She said to him.

"Oh." He replied hoping that her friends wouldn't be a problem.

"Well, I'm done if you are ready to go." She said.

"Yeah, let's go." He said getting up.

They arrived back at her apartment. The doctor had told her to make sure that the father of the baby was apart of things and let him spend time with her and the baby. Jenna knew that everyone didn't want her to be alone with John but she knew he wouldn't hurt her when she was carrying his baby.

"Would you like to come in and talk about things?" She asked him. She knew they needed to talk about things.

"Yes." He replied to her.

They went inside her apartment. He wasn't going to do anything. He just wanted to talk to her and see if she would think about them being together.

"So, is your next doctor appointment in a month?" He asked they sat in her living room. He knew she was a little nervous about being near him after what happen. But he wouldn't hurt her, she was carrying his baby, she thought anyway.

"Yes. As long as everything is normal and good, I only have to go once a month." She replied.

"Okay. Jenna, I want to be apart of things." He said to her.

"I know. This is a difficult situation but we will work through everything." She said. "John, would you like to read to the baby? Ted does it a lot and she seems to like it." She said remembering what Dr. Jones had told her. She knew that since he was the father, he would be apart of the baby's life.

"I would." He said trying to hide the anger he felt about Ted being there, even if Ted was the father. He wanted her and this was the best way. He had gone through a lot of trouble to get things to say he was the father and he was going to play the part because she was what he wanted.

"Okay. She likes this one." She said handing him Dr. Suess's how the Grinch stole Christmas.

"She likes the Grinch?" He asked her with a smile.

"Yes. So, read." She said to him. She wanted things nice and normal.

He read the Grinch to her. When he was done, he looked up and she was sleeping. He picked her up and took her to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and kissed her. He knew she wouldn't know it was him. She was sleeping so deeply.

He was shocked when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. He figured she was dreaming but it was nice to be close to her again.

"I like when you kiss me, Ted." She said in her sleep.

He knew she was dreaming of Ted but he figured she wouldn't remember and he could make her think she wanted to be with him. So, he decided to play along. He wasn't expecting this to happen today but it was a nice part of the plan now.

"I like it too, Jenna." He whispered to her. She was deep in whatever dream she was having.

"I want to be with you." She said pulling him even closer to her.

She started to kiss him but he could tell she was deeply asleep and obviously dreaming of Ted. He felt bad about taking advantage of the situation but this was the best way to get her.

Please Review!! Will John take advantage of the situation or stop and realizes it's not right?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own the wrestlers in this story or the WWE. I own only the original characters.

Jenna continued to kiss him while she was dreaming. John knew he should stop things before they got to a bad point. But he wanted her and wanted to be with her. So, he continued to kiss her knowing she was dreaming of Ted and not really with him. He began to make love to her knowing that she wasn't really with him. She was deep in whatever dream she was having.

The next morning when Jenna woke up, she was shocked by John being beside her.

"Oh, my god." She yelled loudly. "What in the world happened?"

"I would think you would know that." He said to her. "We have been together enough for you to know."

"I wouldn't do that. I don't cheat." She said getting and quickly going to the bathroom.

Once inside, she broke down. How could she do that? She had never been one to cheat before but she couldn't deny that it was obvious that she had. She sat there crying not believing she had done that and she couldn't even remember it. She wondered why that was since she knew she hadn't been drinking. She took a shower and got dressed. When she got back into the room, she saw John sitting on the bed.

"John, I need to know what happen. I don't remember." She said to him.

"We came back here after dinner. You asked me if I wanted to read to the baby and I did." He said to her.

"Yeah, but how did we end up here?" She asked.

"You fell asleep while I was reading to the baby. I brought you to the bedroom. I put you down in the bed and then you pulled me down and started kissing me. You said you wanted me and that you loved me. So, we ended up in bed." He said to her. He wanted to make her think it was her idea.

"I don't understand. I wouldn't do that. I love Ted and I know I wouldn't cheat." She replied still crying a little. This was a shock to her. She had never cheated.

"I can't tell you why you did." He said to her. "I wanted you and I always have. I told you that you were mine and always will be. You obviously still have feelings for me. Jenna, you don't want to be with Ted, it's obvious that you want to be with me."

"You are wrong. I want to be with Ted. I love him." She said getting up. "I can't explain what happen. I don't know why I would do this but it doesn't change anything. I love Ted and that's it."

"How can you say that?" He said grabbing her arm. "We are meant to be. We are expecting a baby together and we just spend the night together. You wouldn't have done that if you didn't still have feelings for me."

"John, please listen and hear me. I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm sorry that time has past." She said trying to pull away from him. "You need to move on."

"No, I know you still have feelings for me and you still want to be with me." He replied not letting her go. "What happened last night was something you obviously wanted. You were the one who kissed me first. Jenna, I love you and I want to be with you."

"Please just go." She said to him. "Please."

"I will go for now. But this isn't over, I am not giving up on us being together." He said getting up and walking to the door. "Jenna, we are meant to be together and the baby is proof of that." He walked out and left. He knew that what happen was not something she wanted but it would help in breaking her and Ted up. Once Ted knew she cheated, he would end it with her.

After John left, Jenna called Trice to come over. She needed someone to talk to about things. She still couldn't believe that she had done that. Trice arrived a short while. She could tell that Jenna had been crying.

"Jenna, what is wrong?" Trice asked her.

"I have done something terrible." Jenna said to her.

"What?" Trice asked.

"I slept with John last night." Jenna said.

"You what? Jenna." Trice said to her. "I can't believe you did that. What is wrong with you? Why can't you just say no to that man? What does he do that makes so vulnerable to him?"

"I can't answer that. I don't know." She replied crying. "I can't remember what happen last night."

"Wait, what?" Trice asked her.

"I don't remember what happen. I remember coming back here after dinner and letting John read to the baby. That's it." Jenna said. "Why can't I remember?"

"I don't know. Jenna, did you take anything?" Trice asked her.

"No, I would never take anything." She replied.

"Did you drink something that John gave you?" Trice asked. She was leaning toward that John drugged her somehow.

"No." She said.

"Jenna, it is starting sound like you wanted to be with him." Trice said. "Do you want to be with John? Do you want that?"

"No! I want to be with Ted. I don't want to be with John." She said loudly. "I can't explain what I did. I would never cheat. How did this happen? I know Ted is never going to forgive me for this. And I can't blame him."

"Jenna, you don't know that he won't forgive you." Trice said placing an arm around Jenna. "I'm sure if you explain, things will be okay."

"Don't lie to make me feel better." Jenna said getting up. "I have totally messed up my life."

"Jenna, you are being too hard on yourself." Trice said trying to make her best friend feel better. "This isn't entirely your fault. John knew you were with Ted and he should have stopped."

"I just. I can't deal with this right now." Jenna said going into her room.

She began to pack some things. She needed some time away to deal with this. She needed to be away from everyone. She walked back into the living room with her suitcase. Trice was still there.

"Jenna, what are you doing?" Trice asked.

"I need to get away for a while." She said getting her phone and car keys. "I need to sort through this."

"Okay. Where are you going?" Trice asked.

"I am going to my parents' cabin on the lake." She replied. "I just need some time away." She said just as her phone rang. She saw it was Ted. She knew she had to tell him. "It's Ted. I have to tell him."

"Okay. Call me when you get to the lake." Trice said hugging her friend.

"I will." She said to her.

Once Trice had left, Jenna called Ted back.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick up. Trice was here." She said to him.

"That's okay. What's wrong?" He asked. He could tell she had been crying.

"I did something terrible." She said sitting down the sofa. "And when you hear, you aren't going to want to be with me at all."

"Jenna, what?" He asked.

"I slept with John last night." She said to him.

"You what?" He asked with great shocked. "You slept with John."

"Yes." She replied.

"Why would you do that?" He asked knowing she wasn't the type to cheat.

"I don't know. I don't even remember it." She said to him. "And I know that doesn't excuse it and I am not making excuses."

"Jenna, I don't understand. We were building something." He said. "I over looked him being the father of the baby."

"I'm sorry." She said crying. "I understand your feelings and I understand that you want to break up. It's fine and there are no hard feelings. I love you and I'm very sorry." She said hanging up and not giving him a chance to say anything.

After the call, she got everything ready and she left. She headed to her parents' cabin. She needed the time away and hoped it would help her sort things out.

After she hung up, Ted knew he had to get back to Tampa and talk to her. He knew she wasn't the cheating type. Something was wrong about this and he needed to know what it was. He didn't want to break up with her but her sleeping with John was something that would change things. Why couldn't she just say no to John? Ted wanted to know what hold John had on her and he knew it was more than the baby. He got everything together and headed to the airport. He was going to talk to her and they would figure this out.

Please Review whether you like it or not!! I like the feedback.


	24. Chapter 24

When Ted arrived at Jenna's apartment, he found her gone. He called her on her cell phone but it went right to voice mail. He decided that maybe Trice knew where she was. He called Randy's cell phone.

"Hello." Randy said answering.

"Randy, its Ted." He said.

"I know, caller id." Randy replied. "What do you need?"

"I can't find Jenna and she is not answering her phone. Does Trice know where she is?" He asked.

"Hold on and I will let you talk to her." Randy said handing the phone to her.

"Yes." Trice said.

"Trice, do you know where Jenna is?" He asked her.

"Yes. She went to her parents' cabin by the lake. She said she needed some time to work through things." Trice said to him. "Did you guys break up?"

"I think so." He said. "She didn't give me a chance to say anything. She just said she understood that I wanted to break up over the fact that she slept with John and then she hung up."

"Do you want to break up with her?" Trice asked.

"No, I love her. But what happened with John is something I know we have to work through." He said to her.

"Ted, she doesn't remember what happen. I think John drugged her somehow." Trice said. "Maybe at dinner. He took her out after the appointment. I called her and she walked away from the table. He could have drugged her then."

"It is a possibility." He said. "I am going to find her and talk to her."

He hung up and headed out. He called her parents and her mom gave him the address of the cabin. He was going to find her and they would talk about things. He wasn't ready to end their relationship. He loved her and they would work this out. He arrived at the cabin a short a while later. He walked up the porch and knocked on the door.

"Ted, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said coming in.

"You didn't have to track me down to break up with me. You could have done it over the phone." She said as they sat down on the sofa.

"Jenna, I don't want to break up with you." He said to her. "I love you but I need to know why you would sleep with John."

"I don't know. I don't remember." She said. "Why can't I remember?"

"Jenna, I think John drugged you." He said to her.

"When would he have done that?" She asked.

"When Trice called you and you walked away from the table." He replied.

"I guess it is possible. But why would he do that?" She asked.

"Because he wanted to get you into bed and then break us up." He replied. "I am not breaking up with you. I know you regret sleeping with John and it was a mistake. Jenna, from now on, you and John shouldn't be alone together."

"I agree with you." She said to him. "I'm sorry I let this happen."

"Jenna, this was not your fault." He said hugging her.

"It is. I thought John was sincere about not making things difficult for me." She replied hugging him back. "I am so stupid."

"Jenna, you are not stupid. You thought because John was the father of the baby, that he would behave himself. But he wants what he wants and will stop at nothing to get it."

"I am very sorry about sleeping with John. I never would do that."

"I know. I want us to move on from this. We can work this out. I don't want to break up with you. I love you forever."

"Can you really forgive me for sleeping with John?"

"Yes. Because I know you didn't want to. I believe that he drugged you and it gave you no choice in the matter. But I think it would be best if you are not alone with John anymore. I don't trust him."

"I agree with you. He wants me back and it is obvious that he will do anything to get me. He thinks we are meant to be and that the baby is proof of that."

"I am going to have a nice chat with him. And I will take Randy with me. I am going to make sure that John knows he will never get you back."

"Ted, I can't explain what kind of hold he has on me. I wish I could. It's like even after everything he has done, I still think there is a good guy in there somewhere."

"I don't know about that. I just think you should stay away from him."

"I am going to. I want him to get the message that I am not his. I love you and only you."

"Good. Because I love you." He said kissing her.

"I love you, too." She said kissing him back.

She was very sorry about what happen with John and she still couldn't explain it. Why would she cheat on Ted? She was not the cheating type. She loved him so much.

They talked about things and she told him about the baby being a girl. They agreed to stay at the cabin for a few more days to work everything out. They still had some things to work out and it was important to do that without John or anyone near by.

Ted was still convinced that John drugged Jenna and he was going to prove it. He was going to make sure that John understood that he and Jenna were together. This time, he was going to be forceful with him and make him see that he had no chance with Jenna. And that if he ever took advantage of her again, it would be the last thing he would do.

Please Review!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far. You guys rock!! You have made me almost reach 180 reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in the story. I own only the original characters. This story is fiction and it is meant to be taken that way. It bears nothing to the wrestlers in it or anyone else. It is for enjoyment purposes only.

Ted and Jenna stayed at the cabin a few more days. Ted wanted them to talk through what happen with John and he figured being away from things would help them.

"So, you don't remember anything after coming home and John reading to the baby?" Ted asked her as they sat on the sofa.

"Yes. No, wait, I remember a dream that I had." She said remembering her dream. "I was dreaming that we were together. It felt so real."

"So, you dreamed that we were together?" He asked her.

"Yes. The dream felt so real. I guess I wanted it to be." She replied.

"That is interesting. You dream about us being together on the same night you were with John." He said. "I wonder if the drug he gave you made you think that so, it would be easier for him to have sex with you."

"Do you think he would drug me even though I am pregnant?" She asked. She honestly didn't think that John would put their child at risk even to get her into bed.

"I think he will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. And he wants you." Ted said. "He wouldn't care if something happen to the baby if it got him you."

"I just I don't understand. You really think he drugged me?" She asked again.

"Yes. There is no way to test now, it's been too long. But I am going to make him tell me if he did." He said. "How about let's talk about something else and put this aside for now."

"Okay. Let's watch a movie." She said excitedly. She got out her favorite movie, My Fair Lady.

"I can't believe that I watch this with you." He said with a laugh.

"You watch it because you love me." She said getting comfortable.

He got comfortable beside her. When the movie started, he placed his hand on her stomach. It was something he liked to do when they were watching movies. Just the movie was starting, Ted felt the baby kick.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" He asked her.

"Yes. She is excited. I think she likes the movie." She said with a laugh.

"I think she is a little young to like My Fair Lady." He said as he still felt the baby kicking. "She is active though."

"Yeah, she wants us to name her." She said with a smile.

"Shouldn't you name her with John?" He asked.

"I could but I want us to name her. I was thinking Graylin Alexia." She replied.

"I like it." He asked her. "And call her Gracie."

"I like it." She replied.

"Are you going to put Cena with it?" He asked.

"Yes, he is her father." She replied.

"I know. So, Gracie Cena, it's cute." He replied.

"Yeah." She said.

They finished the movie and went to asleep. Jenna couldn't sleep so, she decided to get up and walk out onto the porch. She sat in the swing and covered up with a blanket. She just looked out at the lake. It was always so peaceful there, that was why she liked to come and think. It helped her work through things.

John watched as Jenna sat on the porch. He knew she would come here to think. It was what she did. They had come up there together before. He originally thought when she left, she would be alone at the cabin and he could have some alone time with her without anyone. He wasn't expecting Ted to show up. He thought she would tell Ted what happen and then he would break up with her. He continued to watch as Jenna sat on the porch. He had done so much to get her and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that. He watched as Ted came outside where Jenna was.

"What are you doing out here? It's cold." Ted said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I just need to clear my head. I couldn't sleep." She replied.

"Jenna, everything is going to be okay." He said hugging her. "Things will be okay."

"I hope so. This has been so rough on you." She replied. "How can you continue to be with me even after everything?"

"I love you and I want our life together." He said. "Including this little girl. I don't care that she is John's. She is apart of you too, and that makes me love her more."

"Thanks for saying that." She replied. "I love you. We both love you."

"Good. Now, I think you both need some sleep." He said pulling her up. They headed back into the cabin. Neither one noticed John watching them.

John now knew that Ted and Jenna didn't break up like he wanted. He couldn't believe it. He had done everything to make her think that she wanted to be with him. The drug he had used was supposed to put you into a deep dream stage which in turned let whatever happen. The next morning, it left you with no memory of what happened just the feeling it was a dream. Now he would have to come up with something else. He had changed the results of the paternity test so, he was named the father and drugged her to be with him. He thought it would make Ted break up with her. He wasn't giving up on getting her back, he just had to come up with something else. Something that would make Ted leave her for good.

Please Review!!


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to everyone who reveiwed this story. You guys rock!!!

Thanks to Queenofyourworld and RKOsgirl92 for all the help with this chapter. I appreciate your help.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story. I only own the original characters. This story is fiction and is for enjoyment purposes only. It bears nothing to the wrestlers in this story or anyone.

A few days later, Ted and Jenna returned from the cabin. It was nice to get away from everything. Ted had called Randy and they were going to see John when they got back. Ted was going to make sure that John left Jenna alone. Jenna and Trice had girl time while the guys went to see John.

"Guys, what can I do for you?" John asked them when they came to his house.

"We need to talk about your obsession with Jenna." Ted said to him.

"She is carrying my baby. I have some right to be in her life." John said to him. He knew that he wasn't the baby's father but he wasn't going to give up Jenna.

"You do have a right to for the baby but that doesn't give you any rights to Jenna." Ted said trying to keep his cool with John.

"John, you are being too possessive of Jenna." Randy said. "She isn't yours anymore."

"I know she still loves me. Why else would she sleep with me while Ted here was gone?" He said to them. He hoped that would get Ted mad.

"You did something to make her!" Ted said loudly. "You drugged her."

"I did nothing like that." He said calmly. "She was the one who made the first move with me."

"No! She didn't!" Ted said now yelling a little. "You drugged her. Does it bother you that you could have hurt the baby? Your baby with the drug."

"I didn't drug her!" John said loudly. "I think you should leave. I have nothing more to say to you."

"Listen to me, John." Ted said calmly. "If you come near Jenna again, I will hurt you. You stay away from her and the baby. I am telling you this once, leave her alone or you will regret it."

"She is carrying my baby. I will be near her again." John said standing up and walking toward the door. "You can't cut me out of my child's life. I won't let you. So, understand me, it is my baby and I will see Jenna. Now, you should leave."

Ted and Randy left but Ted hoped that John got the message. He knew he had to keep an eye on him. After they left, John realized he had to do something to get rid of DiBiase for good. He just had to figure out what that was.

"So, are things okay with you and Ted?" Trice asked Jenna while they were getting manicures.

"Yeah, we worked things out." Jenna replied. "And we thought up a baby name."

"Oh, cool. Did you tell John?" Trice asked.

"No, not yet. I don't think he will have a problem." Jenna replied not sure about that but she had picked the name she wanted. "I picked it out, Ted just liked it."

"So, what was it?" Trice asked.

"Graylin Alexia and we can call her Gracie." Jenna replied.

"I love that." Trice said. "So, have you talked to John since the event?"

"The event?" She asked with a look.

"I figured it was better calling it that than saying since you slept with John." Trice said.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She said with a laugh. "I know Ted and Randy went to talk to John today."

"They want to make sure he leaves you alone." Trice said. "It is for the best."

"I know that but John is the baby's father. I just can't cut him out." Jenna said.

"I know that." Trice said. She knew that Jenna would never keep a child from its father, even with all the stuff John had done. "But he needs limits. Jenna, you know that is true."

"I know." She replied as they continued to get their manicures and pedicures.

They spend the rest of the day shopping and just enjoying things. It was nice to have some girl time. While they were doing that, Ted had received a DVD from someone. The package didn't have a name on it. The note just said: I thought you would enjoy this. He wondered what it was. He placed in the DVD player. When it started, it showed Jenna and John together. They were in bed together obviously having sex and it looked like Jenna's bedroom.

_On the tape:_

"_You love me, Jenna."_

"_Yes, only you."_

"_You will never let him touch you again."_

"_Never."_

"_You know you are mine and only mine."_

"_I am only yours."_

"_Then say you love me."_

"_I love you, John."_

"_Will you love me and just me forever."_

"_I will love you forever."_

Ted had listened to what was on the DVD. He heard and seen them having sex on the DVD and heard Jenna tell him that she loved him and only him. He heard her say she would never let someone touch her again. He checked the date on the DVD and it was dated the night that John and Jenna were together. It was now obvious that Jenna meant she would never let Ted touch her again. Which didn't really make sense since they had been together at the cabin. On the DVD, it didn't look like Jenna was drugged at all. In fact, it looked like she was really enjoying it and he knew her well enough to know when she was enjoying sex. He started to wonder if she did. He began to think that she wanted John but he wondered why she was with him, if John was who she wanted.

Ted walked into Jenna's bedroom and looked at the bed. Just looking at it made him think of the DVD and about John and Jenna in her bed having sex. He hated that imagine of them. Just as he was there, he heard Jenna come in. He would confront her about things and she would tell him the truth.

"Hey, did you and Randy do what you needed to do?" Jenna asked him.

"Yes. We did." He said very coldly to her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked knowing the tone.

"Yes, I got this DVD today. I think you should watch it." He said pressing play.

They watched it and then Ted turned to her.

"Well, is that what happen the other night with you and John?" He asked her.

"No, it couldn't be. I wouldn't say that now." She said to him hoping he would believe her.

"I'm sorry, Jenna, but it is dated a few days ago and it is your bedroom." He said to her. "I can't be with someone who would lie to me. You said you didn't want John but according to this DVD you do."

"I don't want him. You have to believe that." She said. She knew she didn't want John.

"Jenna, do you deny that it is you and John in your bed having sex?" He asked her.

"No, it is us having sex." She replied. "I just don't think it could be the other night."

"Well, everything says so." He said getting up. "I'm sorry, Jenna. When I thought you didn't want John at all, I could deal with everything. But it is obvious by the DVD that you want John. So, go be with him like you always seem to want to." He started to the door.

"I don't want to be with him." She said crying. "I don't want John anymore. Please don't leave."

"I'm sorry, Jenna. I can't be with you if you still want him." He said opening the door and leaving.

She immediately broke down crying. She knew she didn't want to be with John anymore and there was no way she would say that on a DVD. She didn't know what was going on.

"Jenna, its Jennifer. Are you okay?" Jennifer said opening the door. She saw Jenna on the floor crying. "Jenna, are you okay?"

"No, Ted has finally got tired of all this crap." She said sobbing. "He is gone."

"Oh, Jenna, I am so sorry." Jennifer said hugging her friend. She got her cell phone and called Trice. She said she was coming over.

Once she got there, Jenna explained to both of them what had happened. Trice couldn't believe that Ted would leave after everything. Jenna soon fell asleep exhausted from crying. It was then that Jennifer and Trice watched the DVD. They saw Jenna and John on the DVD having sex and they heard what Jenna said.

"Jennifer, look at the night stand by the bed." Trice said stopping the DVD.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"On the night stand the I pod alarm clock." Trice said.

"So?" Jennifer asked not sure what Trice was getting at.

"It's black and the I pod is pink." Trice said. "Six month ago, Jenna broke her I pod when she was walking. She replaced it with a silver one."

"So?" Jennifer asked.

"Jen, come with me to Jenna's bedroom." Trice said as they got up and walked. "Look at the night stand."

"It's a pink alarm clock with silver I pod." Jennifer said.

"Yes!" Trice said excitedly. "This means that the DVD was recorded before she replaced hers. This DVD couldn't have been recorded a few nights ago. She hasn't had that pink I pod for six months."

"That means that John sent this and hoped it would break Jenna and Ted up. Which it did." Jennifer said. "But it was taped six or seven months ago."

"I know. We have to call Ted and tell him. He will apologize to Jenna and they will be fine." Trice said picking up her cell phone and calling him. She asked him to please come over and let her explain something. He said okay and was on his way there.

Now, Trice just needed to convince Ted that this was true and that Jenna only wanted him. He arrived a short while later. Trice played the DVD and showed him the I pod alarm clock and the pink I pod. She then took him to Jenna's room and showed him the pink alarm clock with silver I pod.

"Ted, that DVD couldn't have been taped a few nights ago." Trice said to him. "It was taped more than six months ago."

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes. I wouldn't lie about this." Trice said to him. "You know me, Ted. If I thought Jenna wanted John, I would tell you."

"I was so angry with her about this." He said as they sat in the living room.

"You should apologize to her." She said to him.

He made his way into Jenna's bedroom where she was still sleeping. He laid down beside and placed his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Jenna. I should have believed you." He whispered as she slept. He just laid there with her. He would apologize to her in the morning and make things right with her.

Please Review!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. You guys rock!! And I am glad that you are liking this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I own only the original characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. It is fiction and is to be taken that way.**

**The next morning Jenna woke up to Ted serving her breakfast in bed. She was shocked that he was there because of what happen the night before. She was hurt that he didn't believe her when she said that she didn't want John.**

"**What are you doing here?" Jenna asked him somewhat coldly.**

"**I wanted to apologize for yesterday." He said sitting down on the bed. "I was wrong to get upset with you. I'm sorry."**

"**What changed your mind? Did you decide that you can be with me now? Or are you just thinking that you want to make sure I don't go to John." She said to him. She was very upset over what happen.**

"**Jenna, please look at it from my point of view. I receive a DVD of you and John having sex. On it, you tell him you love him and only him. That you will only want him forever." He said to her. "Just a few days ago, you slept with him. What was I suppose to think?"**

"**You were supposed to believe me when I told you I didn't want John." She said back. "I don't want him, not anymore."**

** "I know that. I know that DVD was not taped a few nights ago." He said. "I know it was taped months ago."**

"**And how do you know that?" She asked.**

"**Trice and Jennifer. They watched the DVD and noticed the I pod difference." He replied.**

"**What I pod difference?" She asked.**

"**On the tape, you have a black alarm clock docking station with a pink I pod. Now, you have a pink alarm clock docking station with silver I pod." He said.**

"**So, you believe me now because of Trice and Jennifer." She said snidely.**

"**Jenna, I should have believed you last night. I know you love me. I was just hurt about seeing you and John having sex. I mean, I know you were with him but actually seeing it." He replied. "Jenna, please forgive me." He said handing her a single peach rose, her favorite flower.**

"**I do but I am still angry that you didn't believe me." She said. "You waited until my friends told you."**

"**I know and you have every right to be angry with me." He said. "I should have believed you. I am so sorry. I will never doubt you again."**

"**Okay. I believe you." She said with a smile. "And I am sorry that I still let John get close to me. I just can't help it. He is the father of the baby and I think that is what does it. I can't cut him out, it is not right."**

"**I know that and I would never ask you too." He said placing his hand on her cheek. "But I think for now, you should never be alone with him."**

"**Okay. I won't be alone with him." She replied.**

"**Okay, now eat." He said with a smile.**

**She ate her breakfast and then got a shower and got dressed. She had to be at work to work on the charity show. She and Trice were in charge of it. Ted walked her out and kissed her goodbye. He had to get ready to get to the next city. He was leaving that afternoon. He was glad that John would be going too. But he and Jenna didn't notice John watching them.**

"**Jenna, is everything okay?" Trice asked her.**

"**Yes and thank you." Jenna said to her friend. **

"**For what?" Trice asked.**

"**For showing Ted the I pod difference." She replied.**

"**You are welcome. I knew you wouldn't say that to John." Trice replied. "Now, let's get started on this show."**

"**Yeah." Jenna said as they began to select people to be in it.**

**They spend to the rest of day getting things ready. After work, they headed out to dinner at Olive Garden.**

"**What can I get you?" The waiter asked them.**

"**Can I get Iced Sweet Tea to drink?" Jenna asked.**

"**Make that two." Trice replied.**

"**Okay." The waiter said walking off.**

"**So, I am guessing Ted made you and Jennifer promise that you wouldn't leave me alone. That you would be with me always." Jenna said as they looked over the menu.**

"**Yes. He doesn't want John near you." Trice replied.**

"**I know." Jenna said as the waiter came back.**

"**So, what can I get you to eat?" The waiter asked.**

"**I will have the chicken alfredo." Trice replied.**

"**I will have the cannelloni." Jenna replied.**

"**Okay." He said before walking off.**

"**Jenna, you don't like cannelloni." Trice said to her.**

"**I know but the baby wants it." Jenna replied.**

"**Really?" Trice asked. "John must like cannelloni."**

"**No, he doesn't. Ted likes cannelloni." Jenna said.**

"**Oh." Trice replied. "So, what other craving have you had?"**

"**Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Strawberry Ice Cream, and Pepperoni Pizza." She replied.**

"**Wow, Jenna, you don't like any of those." Trice replied. "You like Snickers, Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream and Sausage Pizza."**

"**I know. It is weird that I crave things I don't like." Jenna replied with a laugh.**

"**The baby must want John's favorite things." Trice replied with a laugh.**

"**No, he likes Twix, Chocolate Ice Cream, and Supreme Pizza." Jenna replied.**

"**Okay, she is just craving what she wants." Trice said with a laugh. "She must be picky."**

"**I don't know." Jenna replied with a laugh. "I think maybe Ted is already rubbing off on her. Because she is craving all the things he likes."**

"**That is weird." Trice said as they dinner arrived. "Maybe he is. She must hear him and then like what he likes."**

"**Yeah." Jenna replied as they began eating.**

**"That sounded stupid, didn't it?" Trice asked with a smile.**

**"A little but I get what you mean." Jenna said with a laugh.**

**They had a nice dinner and headed home. Jenna knew that Trice followed her to her apartment. Jenna hated that her friends were giving up their life so, that John wouldn't be alone with her. **

**Once she got into her apartment, she locked it door and go into her pajamas. She decided to put in a movie and get on the IM. She signed in and saw that Trice and Jennifer were both on.**

**Jennagirl: **

**Hey, what's up, Jen?**

**Jen is the boss:**

**Nothing, what about you?**

**Jennagirl:**

**Slightly annoyed.**

**Jen is the boss:**

**Why?**

**Jenna is annoyed:**

**Because Ted is making you guys follow me and spent all your time with me.**

**Trice (Soon to be Mrs. Orton):**

**Jenna, we don't mind. We love you.**

**Jen is the boss:**

**Don't lie to her Trice. Jenna, you are a pregnant inconvenience.**

**Jenna is annoyed:**

**Thanks, you loser.**

**Jen is the boss:**

**Love you too, babe.**

**Trice (Soon to be Mrs. Orton):**

**Are you okay, Jenna? No one lurking around.**

**Jenna is annoyed:**

**It would be hard to lurk from Atlanta.**

**Trice (Soon to be Mrs. Orton):**

**Please, John can stalk you from anywhere.**

**Jen is the boss:**

**I happen to agree with Soon to be Mrs. Orton.**

**Jenna is annoyed:**

**Did he ask you and you didn't tell us?**

**Trice (Soon to be Mrs. Orton):**

**He hasn't asked me, yet, but he will. I have him so ready to.**

**Jenna is annoyed:**

**Well, when he does, let us know.**

**Trice (Soon to be Mrs. Orton):**

**I will. Oh, I have to go. Love you girls.**

**Jen is the boss:**

**Love you too.**

**Jenna is annoyed:**

**Love you.**

**Trice (Soon to be Mrs. Orton) is signed out.**

**Jen is the boss:**

**She is so ready to get married.**

**Jenna is annoyed:**

**Yeah, she is.**

**Jen is the boss:**

**Have to go. Later.**

**Jenna is annoyed:**

**Later.**

**Jen is the boss as signed out.**

**John C has signed in.**

**John C.:**

**Jenna, we need to talk.**

**Jenna is annoyed:**

**What about?**

**John C.:**

**Everything. Please meet me in person tomorrow. We need to talk.**

**Jenna is annoyed:**

**I don't think that is a good idea. **

**John C.:**

**Please we need to talk about things. We need to discuss the baby.**

**Jenna is annoyed:**

**Please don't use her to get what you want. She isn't meant to be used like that.**

**John C.:**

**I am not using her. We need to talk just us about things. Like what to name her, and all the other stuff.**

**Jenna is annoyed:**

**I have decided on a name, Graylin Alexia. And we can call her Gracie.**

**John C.:**

**So, you decided by yourself?**

**Jenna is annoyed:**

**Yes, I decided by myself.**

**John C.:**

**Okay, then I agree with it.**

**Jenna is annoyed:**

**Good. John, I have to go and I don't think we have anything else to say.**

**John C.:**

**We are not finished. We are expecting a baby together, that bonds us.**

**Jenna is annoyed:**

**I can't do this right now. I need some time to work things **

**out. Please let me.**

**John C.:**

**I will for now. But I am not giving up on us.**

**Jenna is annoyed has signed out.**

**After signing out, Jenna turned her laptop off and went to bed. She couldn't meet John and talk, yet. She needed some time to decide what to do next with him and the fact that he was the father of the baby.**

**Please Review!! I suck at IM conversations, sorry!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this:RKOsgirl92(27), Queenofyourworld(25), hardyrhodescenafan1(25), JenniferRayne(21), ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx(16), I'mxAxRockstar(15), ashley-n-john-4-ever(13), gurl42069(11), miles89(10), Dejavu1978(8), BourneBetter67(8), HardyGurl21(6), VolcomStoneBabe(4), Kayla Smiley(3), wwlilcraz101, , ladyangel1981, and thecatchisdeadlist.**

**Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Dejavu1978, and Queenofyourworld for all your help with this story.**

**This was a request by RKOsgirl92. I hope you and everyone else are enjoying this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers or WWE. I own only the original characters. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.**

**A few weeks later, Trice was talking to Randy about things. She wanted to tell him her suspicions on everything.**

"**What are you saying Trice?" Randy asked as they were waiting for Ted and Jenna to meet them for diner.**

"**I just am not sure that John is the father of Jenna's baby." Trice replied.**

"**Why would you say that? They had paternity test and it showed that John was the father." Randy said to her.**

"**I know that but things are strange." Trice said.**

"**Strange, how?" Randy asked.**

"**Jenna's craving. The baby only craves things that Ted likes." She replied.**

"**You are basing this on cravings? A pregnant woman's cravings? Trice that is not a reason to think that." Randy replied.**

"**I was just saying. If the baby is Ted's, it would get John out of their lives." She said.**

"**Trice, the test showed that John was the father. There is no error in that." Randy said just as he saw Jenna and Ted coming. "Let's not talk about this with Jenna and Ted. John is stressing her out enough."**

"**You are right and I have no real proof." Trice said to him just as Jenna and Ted walked up. "Hey, Jenna, how are you feeling?"**

"**Good." Jenna replied. She was seven months now.**

"**Awesome. So, let's eat." Trice said.**

**They sat down and had a nice dinner. Trice still wasn't sure about John being the father. Something just wasn't right but she had no proof and she didn't want to stress Jenna out. John was doing enough of that.**

**The last few weeks, John had tried everything to get Jenna to talk to him in person. But she wouldn't do it. The only time she saw him was at doctor's appointments which Trice or Jennifer went with her and they always stood in between John and Jenna.**

"**I need some way to talk to Jenna alone." John said to Paul or Triple H as they were at the arena.**

"**She won't talk to you alone at all?" Paul asked.**

"**No. Ted has made sure she has people with her all the time." John said to him.**

"**So, you still have a key to her apartment, let yourself in and wait for her to come home from work." Paul said. "I don't think her friends live with her."**

"**They don't live with her." He replied. "I guess it is worth a shot but how can I be sure that they don't follow her and that Ted is gone."**

"**Go see her when you know Ted will be here. I will help keep him here and let you know if he is not." Paul said. "Then you can talk to her."**

"**You would do that?" John asked him.**

"**Yes because you need to talk to the mother of your child alone. You guys have things to talk about." He said.**

"**Thanks man. I will do that. I will let you know when I am." John said.**

"**Okay. Let me know and I will help you see the mother of your child." Paul said. He wanted to help John be apart of his child's life. He felt all fathers needed to a part of their child's life.**

"**Thanks." John said leaving. Now he had a plan to see Jenna alone and he was going to make sure things went the way he wanted.**

"**So, Jenna what are we going to do today?" Trice asked her as they were leaving work.**

"**Guys, I love you but I need some alone time." Jenna said when she got to her SUV. "I appreciate that you guys have been so good about being with me when Ted is out of town. But it is starting to suffocate me. Please understand. I love you guys but I need this."**

** "I do understand." Trice said. She had noticed how Jenna was over the last few weeks. "Make sure that you set your alarm."**

"**I will. So, can I have some alone?" Jenna asked.**

"**Yes, but be careful." Jennifer said. "You never know."**

"**Guys, John is in Austin. It will be fine." Jenna said. "Call me later."**

"**Okay. Later." Trice said leaving. **

**Jenna was soon on her way home. It was nice to finally have some time alone. She needed it. She liked that Ted cared so much but she needed some time alone. She arrived home and unlocked the door and reset the alarm. Once inside, she put her food on the table and walked into the kitchen. She slowly backed out and looked at the sofa.**

"**John, what are you doing here?" She asked when she saw him sitting on the sofa. "And how did you get in without the alarm going off?"**

"**I wanted to talk to you and this was the only way I could do that." He said getting up. He walked over to where she was. "You use the same code that you use for your cell phone. We have to talk."**

"**John, I don't think we have anything to say." She said to him.**

"**We do. We never talked about what happen a few weeks ago." He said to her. "Please sit down and let's talk."**

"**Alright." She said sitting down. "Talk."**

"**Jenna, I didn't drug you. I would never do anything to hurt the baby." He said to her. "What happened was something you wanted to happen. You kissed me first."**

"**I don't want to be with you anymore." She said. "Our time is past. We can't be together."**

"**How can you say that? We are having a baby together." He said sitting beside her.**

"**I know we are but just because we are having a baby together doesn't mean that we should be together." She said getting up which was a little difficult at seven months. "Do you remember why we are having this baby together? Because you forced me to be with you."**

"**Jenna, I love you and I want you." He said getting up also. "Ted isn't who you should be with. You should be with me."**

"**John, please understand. We are parents together, that is it." She said walking to the kitchen. She felt him come up behind her. **

"**I am not letting you be with him anymore. We are meant to be." He said.**

"**You don't have a say in my private life." She said to him. She went to walk away only to have him grab her arm. "Please leave me alone."**

"**No, you are mine and I am not letting you go." He said pulling her closer to him. "I know you still feel something for me."**

"**I do feel something. I feel the bond that we have because we share the baby." She replied. "But that's it."**

"**No, it isn't just that. You still feel what we felt." He said leaning forward to kiss her. He placed his lips on hers.**

"**John, stop." She said pulling away.**

"**No, you want me and I want you." He said to her. "I am going to make you see that we belong together. You are mine and I am never going to let you go back to him."**

"**You can't control my life." She said to him.**

"**Oh, I can." He said pulling her toward her room. Once inside, he put her on bed. "Here is how this is going to go. You are going to tell Ted that you don't want to be with him anymore. You have realized that you still love me."**

"**I am not saying that. I love Ted." She said to him.**

"**If you don't, you will regret it." He said to her. "Do you remember what happen right after our wedding? The baby and the miscarriage."**

"**Yes." She said. She always remembered that.**

"**Who do you think pushed you down the stairs?" He asked her. "I didn't want that baby but you were so determined to have it. I had to make sure that you didn't."**

"**You pushed me? You made me lose that baby." She said starting to cry a little. "How could you do that?"**

"**I didn't want that baby." He said to her. "Now, if you want this one to be fine, you will do what I ask."**

"**You are threatening our baby?" She asked him know he was. "What is wrong with you? You just said that you wouldn't hurt the baby."**

"**I want you and nothing is going to stop me." He said picking up her cell phone. "Call him and tell."**

"**I won't do that. John, you don't want to hurt this baby." She said hoping he didn't.**

"**I don't want to but if you don't do what I ask, I will." He said. "Now! Call him."**

"**Fine." She said picking up the phone. She dialed Ted's number but he didn't pick up. She left him a voice mail telling him it was over but she also left a clue in there and hoped he would get it. "There are you happy?"**

"**Yes. Now, we can be together." He said kissing her. He pushed her back onto the bed. "I am never letting you go."**

**He started to kiss her and make love to her. She didn't fight him because she was afraid of what might happen to the baby now that she knew he was the one who pushed her. She hoped that Ted would pick up on the hint she left. **

**Please Review!!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. You guys rock!!_

_Thanks to everyone who helped with this story also._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I only own the original characters. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way._

_After his match, Ted got the voicemail from Jenna._

"_Ted, this is Jenna. I'm sorry but I think we should end this. I need to be with the father of my baby. I'm so sorry. Remember what I said at the cabin about always putting the baby first. I need to do that. I have to protect the baby. I love you."_

After hearing her voicemail, he realized something wasn't right. He quickly got showered and changed. He told Randy about the voicemail. Randy called Trice but she didn't pick up. He left her voicemail about things. Randy and Ted made their way to the airport and headed toward Tampa.

"Things are now as they should be." John said to her after they had made love. "This is how it should have always been."

"I have to go to the bathroom. I will be back." She said getting up. 

"Fine." He said. He had gotten her to break up with Ted and now he just had to keep the truth from coming out about the baby. A baby he really didn't want but it was the only way to get her.

As Jenna was in the other room, she decided that maybe she could get away and go to Trice's. She got dressed with some clothes she had in the bathroom and walked to the front door. She wanted to get away from him and explain things to Ted. She realized now that John wasn't going to give up and that he was dangerous. 

Just as she was walking out the door, she heard the bedroom open and saw John in the hallway. She quickly got out the door and headed to the stairs. Just as she was on the top one, John caught up with her.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked her.

"I was going to see Trice. I have to tell her we are together." She said to him. 

"Do you think I am stupid? I know what you were going to do." He said with his hand on her arm. "You were going to Trice's but you were going to call Ted and explain. I can't believe that you think I am that stupid. I warned you what would happen if you played me."

"John, please understand. I was just going to tell Trice we were back together. That's it." She said trying to get away from him.

"I don't believe you." He whispered to her. "You thought you could play me. Oh, Jenna, you were so wrong."

"John, think about the baby. You don't want to hurt our baby." She replied to him.

"Our baby. What a joke." He said with a laugh. "It isn't our baby. That it why I don't care what happens to it. I got the lab tech to switch the results. That baby is Ted's but now, you or he will never have that baby."

"Why would you do that?" She asked trying to get away and take in what he had told her. "Please let me go."

"Oh, okay. You want me to let go, fine. I will let go." He said letting go of her arm which caused her to lose her balance and trip down the stairs.

It was just like the previous year, when she had miscarried, only this time she was further along. She hit the floor hard but on her back because she tried to protect the baby. But she hit her head on the floor and it knocked her unconscious.

"What hell did you do?" Trice asked as she and Jennifer walked up. She had gotten Randy's voicemail and she and Jennifer had hurried right over. Jennifer called 911 while Trice looked after Jenna.

"I didn't do anything. She tripped." He said coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Trice asked him.

"Jenna and I worked things out. We are back together." He said.

"I find that hard to believe." Trice said as the ambulance showed up.

They rushed Jenna to the hospital. Trice called Ted and Randy told them that Jenna was there. John stayed close hoping that Jenna wouldn't remember what he had said and he hoped that the baby didn't make it. The doctor's delivered the baby by c-section because Jenna had too much bleeding and was unconscious from the fall.

"How is Jenna?" Trice asked when the doctor came out.

"She is still unconscious. Is the baby's father here?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, that is me." John said to him.

"The baby is distressed and needs blood. We are giving what we can but she has a rare blood type." The doctor said. "We need you to give blood and hope that you match." 

"Fine." John said going with the doctor. He needed to keep up that he was the father.

Just as John left with the doctor, Ted and Randy came. They saw Trice and Jennifer.

"What happened?" Ted asked Trice.

"Jenna took a fall down the stairs." Trice said.

"What?" Ted asked. "Oh, my god, is she okay?"

"No, she is unconscious." Trice said.

"What about the baby?" Ted asked.

"She is in distress and needs blood. John is getting tested." Trice replied.

"Did he push her down the stairs?" Ted asked knowing what the message from Jenna said.

"He said that he and Jenna were back together. But I don't believe it. I think he pushed her." Trice said.

"I think he did too." Ted replied just as the doctor and John came back.

"I need to know who the father of the baby is." The doctor said to them.

"He is right there." Randy said to him pointing to John.

"No, he isn't. His blood doesn't match and there is no way that he is the father of the baby." The doctor said.

"Then I am." Ted said to him.

"Come with me." The doctor said. 

They walked to the lab and Ted gave blood. It matched Gracie and it was given to her. After giving the blood, Ted walked back to the waiting room. He had some choice words for John.

"You loser!" Ted said punching John. "How dare you do this? You almost killed my daughter because of your possessiveness of Jenna. You might have killed Jenna. You put her through so much over the last eight months and you weren't the father. What is wrong with you?"

"I wanted her and was going to stop at nothing to get her." John replied getting up off the floor. 

"You stay away from her and my daughter. If you come near them again, I will kill you." Ted said. "Stay away from my family."

"John, you should leave now." Randy said escorting him out.

"Ted, I'm sorry." Trice said to him.

"It's not your fault." Ted said to her. "I should have insisted on another test. I can't believe that I am Gracie's father."

"You are. Now, you can be with Jenna and Gracie, as a family." Trice said to him just as the doctor came out.

"How is Jenna?" Ted asked.

"She is still unconscious." The doctor said. "We are moving her to her own room. We gave her blood and got everything under control. The head CT shows no damage. We just have to wait for her to wake up."

"Can I see her?" Ted asked.

"Yes, in a little while." The doctor said. "Would you like to see your daughter?"

"Yes, I would." Ted said following him. 

They walked to the NICU where Gracie was. She was small weighing just 5lbs. 5ozs. She was hooked up to some monitors.

"Is she okay?" Ted asked him while holding Gracie's hand through the incubator.

"She is stable now that she has the blood. But she will have to stay here for a little while." The doctor said to him. "We have some paperwork for you to fill out on your daughter. We need her name."

"Graylin Alexia DiBiase." He replied. He was glad that now he knew Gracie was his daughter. He still couldn't believe that John tried to steal his daughter and then tried to kill her while she was in Jenna's stomach.

"Okay." The doctor said leaving.

"Don't worry, Gracie, things are going to fine now." He said to her. "Your mom will wake up and we will be a family."

He stayed a little while but then left to call his family and Jenna's. He told them that Jenna had Gracie and he explained everything. Trice and Randy stayed with him at the hospital. But Jenna was still unconscious. He hoped that she would wake up and they could finally be the family that they want.

Please Review!!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, this is the last chapter! Priceless Love is finished! Please Review and let me know what you thought about the whole story.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed it:RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, Dejavu1978, hardyrhodescenafan1, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, ashley-n-john-4-ever, JenniferRayne, I'mxAxRockstar, wwlilcraz101, VolcomStoneBabe, Kayla Smiley, miles89, BourneBetter67, , ladyangel1981, thecatchisdeadlist, gurl42069, and HardyGurl21. You Guys Rock!!!**

**Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, Dejavu1978, gurl42069, and everyone who helped with this story. I couldn't have done it without you.**

**This was a request from RKOsgirl92. I hope you and everyone else liked it.**

**I am open to a new idea on a story, if you have one, please let me know. **

**Thanks again for reviewing, reading, favorited,and alerting the story. I appreciate so much.**

**The next day, Ted went back to the hospital to see Jenna and Gracie. The doctors told him that Gracie was doing well and once she gained enough weight, he could take her home. He hoped that Jenna was going to be awake when he arrived at the hospital.**

"**Mr. DiBiase, we are happy that you are here." The doctor said to him.**

"**What has happened?" Ted asked him.**

"**Jenna is awake." The doctor said leading him to her room.**

"**Is she okay?" Ted asked.**

"**She is. All her test are normal and I think she will make a full recovery." The doctor said when they arrived at the room.**

**Ted entered and saw Jenna was awake. He was so happy that she was going to be okay and that Gracie was going to be okay, too.**

"**Jenna, I was so worried." Ted said going up and hugging her.**

"**I'm fine." She said to him. "You know you are Gracie's father, right?"**

"**Yes. The doctor told me when John's blood didn't match her." Ted replied. "I can't believe he switched those tests."**

"**I know. I had no idea he was so obsessed and possessive of me." She said to him. "I'm sorry about everything."**

"**It's not your fault." Ted replied. "Jenna, everything that has happened has made me realize something."**

"**What is that?" She asked him.**

"**I want us to get married and be a family with Gracie." He said to her.**

"**You don't have to do that now that you are Gracie's father. I don't want you to feel that you need to." She said to him. She didn't want him to marry her because he felt responsible to Gracie.**

"**I wanted to married you when I thought John was her father." Ted said taking out the ring. "I was planning on doing this before you went into labor. I love you, Jenna, and it would make me so happy if you would marry me?"**

"**Yes, I will marry you." She replied kissing him. He put the 3ct. Radiant Cut Diamond Engagement Ring on her finger. "I would like to see Gracie."**

"**Okay, let me get the nurse and a wheelchair." He said walking out. **

**She wondered what was going to happen now. John knew that everyone knew he wasn't Gracie's father but that didn't mean he would give up on things and that terrified her.**

"**Okay, let's take you to see your daughter." The nurse said helping Jenna into the wheelchair.**

**The three of them made their way to the NICU where Gracie was. It was Jenna's first time seeing her. **

"**Oh, she is so beautiful." Jenna said placing her hand in the incubator.**

"**The doctor said when she gains enough weight, we can take her home." Ted said as they stood there.**

"**That's great. I can't wait." Jenna said. "I am glad she is okay."**

"**Me too. When Trice told me about your fall, I was so scared." He replied. "And I didn't even know that Gracie was mine. Jenna, over the last eight months, I have fallen in love with you and Gracie. I would love her even if she was John's."**

"**I know. I am just glad she turned out to be yours." She replied. "I love you."**

"**I love you, too." He said kissing her.**

**After spending some time with Gracie, Ted and Jenna both went back to her room. She was tired from the day. The doctor told her that she would be more tired than normal until she fully recovered from what happen.**

"**Hey, girl, we just saw that beautiful little girl." Trice said coming in. "She is beautiful."**

"**Thanks." Jenna replied. "And thanks for everything you did through everything."**

"**You know you are welcome." Jennifer replied.**

"**So, what is going to happen now?" Trice asked her.**

"**Ted asked me to marry him and I said yes." Jenna replied.**

"**That is so great. You guys deserve some happiness after everything." Jennifer said.**

"**Yeah, I can't believe that John would go so low." Trice said.**

"**I know. But things are fine now. We know that Gracie is Ted's." Jenna replied. "And Ted and I are getting married."**

"**Congratulations to you." Jennifer said.**

"**Thanks." Jenna replied.**

"**Ladies, Jenna needs to rest." Ted said coming in.**

"**Right. Later Jenna." Trice said leaving.**

"**Bye." Jenna said to them.**

"**Okay, now that we are alone. I wanted tell you something." He said taking her hand in his.**

"**What?" She asked.**

"**I love you more than anything." He said kissing her. "And I can't wait to get married and be parents together."**

"**I love you, too." She said kissing him.**

"**Good. Because as soon as you and Gracie are home, I want us to get married." He said to her.**

"**I want that too." She replied.**

"**Good." He replied kissing her again. "Now, you need your rest."**

"**Yeah. I love you, Ted." Jenna said to him.**

"**I love you, too." He said back. **

**Please Review!!! **


End file.
